


Survive The Walking Dead - Part I

by LuisaJuliani



Series: Survive The Walking Dead [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Brazilian Version, Death, Decided to translate to english because why not, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suicide, Violence, the apocalypse happened in other countries too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaJuliani/pseuds/LuisaJuliani
Summary: What looked like a normal day of class at Belas Artes College (Fine Arts) ends up becoming a nightmare and the beginning of a life where any distraction can end your life. The siblings André and Amanda will fight with everything they have against the undead with their friends to survive, overcoming difficulties, internal conflicts and the most dangerous creature of all: the humans.A Brazilian Version of the most loved zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Survive The Walking Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a huge fan of this world, especially the amazing Telltale games and I always wondered how the apocalypse would be here in my country, Brazil. I finaly decided to write and post it here mainly to test my writing skills.  
By the way if you are brazilian I'm posting in portuguese too, go to my works to read it if you prefer.  
This is going to be a long story. A VERY long story. So much that I'm gonna have to split into parts, just like seasons, and obviously there's only original characters. My original plan was to post a drawing with the chapters so you guys could visualize the characters, I prefer it when I read a story, but I had some problems so it's gonna take a while to meke the drawings and when I do I'm gonna find a way to post it here or in some place else for you guys to see it.  
This is all translated, remember english is not my first language, there are gonna be mistakes that I didn't notice so I wanna apologize first of all. There are gonna be city and street names that I can't translate and names that may be a little difficult to pronounce, If there is a song lyric I will put the name of it in the end notes.  
I don't know how often I'm gonna update, I have a few chapters already written, but i also have to review them and translate, so I'm gonna post the first three and then see how it goes.  
Without furder ado here it is my version of the zombie apocalypse in Brazil, thank you to those who clicked here.  
Enjoy.

The cloudy gray sky didn't want to leave the city of Santos even in the summer. If things were normal a cracking sun would be warming the beach, hundreds of people would be in the water cooling or under wardens protecting themselves and the beachfront streets would be full of cars looking for a spot to park. That was the vision 3 months ago, but now the streets had cars overturning and breaking into the sidewalk, the beaches had fences around them separating them from the street, and the people who wandered about it didn't seem to care about the weather. Some didn't care that they lacked an arm, a leg, or their entire lower body. They only focused on the men on the other side of the fence with sticks sticking through their eyes when they were close enough.

The fence that covered much of the beach also passed just over 1/4 of the Gonzaga neighborhood, especially the residences closest to the beach and the wide boulevard that ran through it. In addition to the men on the fence controlling the number of infected, there were people scattered around the area; some talking, some at higher points keeping watch and some messing with piles of objects. A man rummaging through a large electronics box noticed a large device in the bottom, and pulling it up came across a radio. Beside him was a box of CDs, and after checking the battery compartment and turning on the radio, he began to look through the discs. After a few minutes one of the discs caught his eyes, he pulled it out and put it on the radio, hitted the play button and turned up the volume. A sound that resembled a flute began to play and soon a deep but soft voice began to sing.

*_Brasil, meu Brasil brasileiro_

_Meu mulato inzoneiro_

_Vou cantar-te nos meus versos_

The classic Aquarela do Brasil (Watercolor of Brazil) played pleasing the ears of those close to hear, but before the next verse began a loud and desperate voice invaded the ears of people.

\- No! Please! It was a mistake, I swear I won't do it again! Please! - Shouted a man who was dragged by two others through the door of a building toward the beach.

Shortly afterwards a tall, broad-shouldered man came out of the building lighting a cigarette. He had grayish brown hair due to age, sunglasses covered his eyes and a gun strapped to his waist. The way he walked and looked at the man being carried gave an air of superiority as he walked quietly behind them, being faced by the people around him.

_Abre a cortina do passado_

_Tira a mãe preta do serrado_

_Bota o rei congo no congado_

The music continued amid the desperate screams of the man who knew what would happen if he didn't beg the man.

\- Mr. Castro please! My son had a fever, I-I ... I know I shouldn't have taken the medicine without asking b-but ... please forgive me! I'm the only one he has! Have mercy! - He pleaded when they stopped near the fence and the man known as Castro faced him.

\- If I forgive everyone who breaks the rules - Said the man taking a drag on his cigarette and taking off the glasses. - this place would become a chaos, don't you think? I'm not doing this because I want to, but because it's necessary. You want your child to grow up in a civilized environment, right?

\- Y-yes, but-

\- So measures must be taken when the rules are broken. Doesn’t metter if it's man or woman, old or young. Father or son. - Said Castro replacing his glasses. - Throw him out.

\- NO! PLEASE!

A woman opened a crack in the gate large enough for the men to be able to throw the thief toward the beach. The screams had already attracted some infected immediately cornering the man, who as soon as he got up grabbed the fence begging for his life.

\- PLEASE! NOOO!!! - He screamed before feeling teeth craving in his shoulder and leg.

The bearded young man who turned on the radio turned up the music to drown out the agonized screams of the man being devoured alive, and could do nothing unless he wanted to join him.

_Brasil, Brasil_

_Pra mim, pra mim…_


	2. The First Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally made a drawing of the main characters, click in the link to check it out

<https://luisajuliani.tumblr.com/post/189093823723/survive-the-walking-dead>

* * *

At one o'clock in the afternoon the sun was beating brightly on the streets surrounding the Belas Artes (Fine Arts) College, full of students looking for somewere to have lunch. Afternoon classes would start in half an hour, many students were finishing their meals and getting ready for class. In a burger shop there were 5 people at one of the window-side tables arguing excitedly.

\- Wait, so Gwen Stacey is cloned by one of Spider-Man's villains, then heis cloned and forced to fight himself? - A dark-haired guy wearing glasses and a black jacket asked.

\- Yeah, if they didn't fight a bomb would explode killing both of them and Gwen. - A girl with brown hair and eyes sitting on the opposite side answered while sticking some french fries in her mouth.

\- And what happened? Did they team up to defeat the villain? - The guy with dark hair and blue-eyes next to her asked raising the glass of beer to his mouth.

\- No, the bomb exploded killing one of them and the survivor didn't know if he was the original or not. In the end he comes up with a scientific way to prove that he was the real one and ends the clone's body. Gwen's clone goes on living her life and everything goes back to normal.

\- Amanda, if he's a clone how can he use science to prove who is the real one? - The girl with long brown hair with blond locks asked.

\- I don't know, it's a 70's comic book. I bet they didn't even knew how cloning worked. - The girl named Amanda answered finishing eating her fries.

\- But Ana is right, a clone is a perfect copy of a person. The only way I see to figure it out who is the real one is by the memory. - Said a dark-haired girl tied in a ponytail.

\- Owo Isa, since when are you specialized in cloning? - Amanda asked sarcastically.

\- Didn't you know? Every saturday I give lectures. I have an interview with History Channel tomorrow.

\- Oh my God! Really?! Give me an autograph please, it's my childhood dream to meet someone almost famous.

\- Instead of reading comics shouldn't you be working on your TCC (Final paper)? - Asked the dark-haired man with glasses.

\- Relax Gui*. Me and Murilo are working together at the TCC, right babe? - She asked the blue-eyed guy next to her.

\- Yeah, her art style matches my design ideas, so we talked to the teacher about doing the project together. - The brunette said putting his arm on Amanda's shoulder. - By the way, class is about to start, right? We'd better go pay. - He said drinking the rest of his beer.

\- But André hasn't arrived yet. He needs to give me the new apartment key before he leaves. - Amanda said looking out the window.

\- I texted him earlier and he said the traffic is terrible. It usually doesn't take so long to get here. - Ana answered.

Just then the door opens and a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes walks in, wearing jeans and a light blue dress shirt.

\- Speaking of the devil look at him there. Hey bro, too much traffic to get here?- Amanda asked her brother as he approaches the table.

\- Good morning to you too and yes, all of São Paulo is jammed. I think there was an accident, I just hope I don't miss my flight. - Said André. - Here the new keys to the apartment and remember to water the plants, okay? At least don't let them die.

\- Can’t make promises, but I will try. - Amanda answered taking the keys.

\- What's up? Did I miss anything? - A black guy asked with short dark hair and brown eyes wearing a red shirt as he approached the table.

\- Amanda explaining the rest of the story, so pratically nothing. Are we going to pay? Remember you owe me a lunch right Rodrigo? - Isa answered the boy while he took his camera.

\- Yes, you reminde me every 5 minutes. Hey André. Sit down, let me take a picture. - He said walking away and taking the camera to his face.

\- Sit down babe. – Ana said pulling her boyfriend close to her.

\- Ok, but quick. I gotta run to the airport.

No one was surprised anymore when the journalism student asked or just warned that he was going to take pictures of them. He always said that even the simplest moments should be documented. After the picture was taken, everyone got up grabbing their bags and headed toward the cashier to pay. André kissed his girlfriend and hugged his sister to leave, but before he could his cell phone rang. While the others paid the bill they could hear the brunette fighting with the person on the other line and after two minutes hung up with a furious look and a snort.

\- What’s up? – Amanda asked.

\- My fucking flight was canceled, and when I asked to exchange for the nextthe receptionist said that all flights of the day were canceled due to technical failures! What am I going to say to my boss ?! Shit! - Answered while rubbing his hair, a clear signal to Amanda and Ana that he was frustrated.

\- Well, let him know it wasn't your fault. The flights were canceled after all. - Ana said holding his hand.

\- Meanwhile why don’t you go to class with us? You know Kaique doesn't care about having people who aren't students in the room. - Isa offered.

\- And do what? I don't know anything about art history.

\- Neither do we. His class is so boring that I usually sleep or draw. - Amanda said finishing paying.

\- Even I go there from time to time to run away from Gerson. That guy hates me. - Murilo said.

\- You can keep working at the computer, because it will take time with traffic to get home. Stay there until it gets better, how about? - Ana proposed.

\- ... Ok, you guys win. The wi-fi better be good. - He said as they left the establishment.

* * *

As they entered the classroom André, Amanda, Ana, and Isa came across the other students as they stared at the large white screen in front of the blackboard. In it the projector ran a news channel showing the streets of Paulista Avenue seen from above by a helicopter and thousands of cars jamming the street were thousands of people were running around, some cars and buses on fire while the police tried calming people down.

\- What the hell is going on? - Amanda asked Danilo, a boy with blue hair and glasses.

\- No idea, first a crazy guy had attacked a woman and now it's all a fucking mess.

\- My dad said something similar happened in the East Zone where he works. People are going crazy. - Another boy told them sitting near the windows.

\- My sister was bitten by an old lady in the subway! She bit her so hard that it bleed! - A girl said with curly hair.

\- That explains the traffic, but attacking? Biting? What the fuck is going on? - Isa said without believing what she heard.

\- Ok, ok, turn it off and go to your seats. The class will start. - Said a monotonous voice from the doorway.

The middle-aged man with beard and what was left of his red hair came in carrying his backpack walking slowly to the table.

\- Really? While the end of the world happens you are gonna teach? - Amanda asked not believing how calm the teacher was.

\- The police will take care of it. It's just a bunch of troublemakers wanting to get attention. Come on, everyone sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It's a short way for the name Guilherme.


	3. Remain calm

It had been two hours now, and although André was able to explain to his boss the situation and work a little, he was agonized over sitting there listening to professor Kaique's monotonous and slightly annoying voice. He glanced at his sister and found her drawing with a earphone on one of her ears, barely covered by the brown hair that reached the base of her ear. Ana was on her cell phone exchanging messages with Isabela, probably memes because of the way they both tried to hold back their laugh. Closing the computer, he got up and went to the door to take a walk around the corridors, being an art college there was a lot of interesting things exposed in the corridors.

Passing through the large colored graffiti on the wall of the first corridor and the lined photographs attached to the wall of the second, he reached the part of the bathrooms that had a water fountain and took a few sips when he suddenly heard a scream. Confused, he walked to the window and through the glass he saw a girl holding her bloodstained arm trying to move away from a slowly walking man. He was even more surprised to find that the man had no weapon in his hand; From the way his shirt, chin and mouth were covered in blood, he deduced that he had bitten her. The security guard tried to stop him by grabbing him by the shoulders and shouting that he would call the police, but the man just threw himself on him and dug his teeth into his neck. Paralyzed, André just watched as the security man fell to the floor and after a few struggling seconds his body went limp and he went still. As the pool of blood increased the man leaned over him and simply began to bite and eat his flesh. He turned away from the window trying to control his breathing and his shaking body. He didn't believe what he had seen. It had to be a right dream? He must have fallen asleep reading the boring company documents and was actually in the classroom drooling over the computer, right? It could only be that. He had not just seen a person eating another like he was just eating a hamburger. He looked down at his shaking hands, hoping to wake up from that nightmare, but nothing happened.

\- Is Dadaism too boring for you or it's just your boss?

Jumping at the sound of the voice from behind he turned and recognized his sister who was wide-eyed and with a smile on her face.

\- My God! I think this is the first time I've scared you so badly, - she said between laughs. - Dude! You're sweating!

\- I-I... I s-saw... - He tried to speak by pointing a trembling finger at the window. - Ap-person, and-h-he… - Noticing that her brother was really scared, Amanda stopped laughing and put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Hey, hey, take it easy. What did you see?

\- Outside… a man bit-he… he bit the security guard… and killed him… - He managed to say.

\- … He what? - She asked again thinking she misheard him.

\- He killed him! He just killed him and... and started eating him! - He shouted at his sister, who was staring at him as if he had grown two heads. - I know it sounds crazy but... look! - He dragged the youngest to the window.

Arriving at the window, he pointed to the same place the man's body was, but his eyes widened and his body trembled again when he found no body, only the pool of blood.

\- What is that? Ink? - Asked Amanda not understanding.

\- But… it was there! I swear Amanda! You know I don't joke like that! I swear to you a guy showed up and killed the security guard right there! - He said holding his sister's shoulders, who was surprised at André's behavior, she had never seen him so scared in her life.

\- Ok! ok. I... I believe in you, but how does a body just disappear like that? - She asked trying to calm him down.

Before he could formulate an explanation an agonized scream echoed through the biulding walls. They both turned toward the stairs, Amanda taking a step but immediately stopped by her brother. They were startled to see a person appear behind the wall, surprised when they recognized who it was.

\- Murilo? What happened? I-Is... is this blood on your shirt? - Amanda asked approaching her boyfriend.

\- Don’t! Don’t come here! There is… something…- He tried to say through gasps.

Then they heard a grunt coming from the stairs and, walking slowly and staggering sideways, a young man appeared, but his clothes were drenched with blood and a large part of his cheek had been torn off, his reddish teeth showing. André also noticed how his eyes were whitish, leaving a opaque light green. He stretched his arm weakly toward Murilo with another growl.

\- I said to stay away! Can't you hear?! - He shouted as he walked away from the boy. - Get the fuck away! - He shouted, kicking the person in the chest and knocking him backward. - Let's go to the classroom! Fast!

André and Amanda ran to the man who, after grabbing his girlfriend's hand, dragged them to the last door of the hall where the classroom was. He slammed the door open and, after the other two came in, closed it and leaned over it.

\- What the fuck was that?! What was the problem with that guy?! Why didn't he answer?! What… - Amanda fired questions desperately.

\- What's going on here? Why are you shouting Amanda? - Asked the teacher.

\- André what… oh my god! Is that blood?! - Ana asked approaching the trio with Isa. Amanda approached her boyfriend and placed a shaking hand over the bloodstains on his shirt.

\- I'm fine, it's not mine. Listen, there's something wrong out there. People… they… - He tried to find words to describe what he had seen.

\- They are devouring each other, right? - André asked, feeling everyone eyes turn to him. - Through the window I saw a... a man attacking the security man, biting his throat and then started eating him.

\- Wait, what?

\- What do you mean?

\- Come on, this is a joke right?

He already expected. Of course, what he said was crazy. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself.

\- Listen here, I don't have time for your little jokes. If you are finished you can go back to your seats or leave my class. - Warned the teacher still with a monotone voice.

\- Professor this is not a joke! You don't know what I saw down there! Listen to me, we have to stay away from those things.

\- Look, I saw one of them trying to grab Murilo and there is something really wrong going on. - Said Amanda.

\- Nice try you three, but I won't fall for that. - Said one of the students going to the door.

\- Don't leave the room idiot! If you get caught by one of them you die! - Warned Murilo without leaving the front door.

\- Seriously, Amanda, just stop. This is too much even for you. - Said Isa crossing her arms.

\- Come on Isa. It's okay that you doubt me, but you know André would never do something like that.

\- All right, that’s enough. Get out of the door, I'll suspend you three. - Said the teacher trying to get Murilo from the door.

\- You are not listening-

\- Come on guys, that’s enough-

\- GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE DO-

** _\- Attention please._ ** _ _

Everyone stopped shouting as they heard the director's voice through the megaphone in the corner of the room. Even the teacher became quiet to hear what he would announce.

** _\- Please, remain calm. Some kind of virus seems to be affecting people by making them aggressive. Some students were affected and attacked some people in the cafeteria. Until the situation is resolved I ask you to stay inside the classrooms. I repeat, do not leave the classrooms. We are doing everything we can to-_ **

A loud noise interrupted the director, and they could hear the low sounds of grunts.

** _\- Hey, you can't... Please stay away. Stay away from me! LET ME GO! NO! NOO! AAAAHHHH!_ **

A terrible sound of tearing flesh rang through the university walls and the principal's voice fell silent. After a few seconds that same grunt from before came back, but much louder as if the… thing had its mouth glued to the microphone. The disturbing sound was interrupted by a shrill sound that slowly faded, indicating that the microphone had been turned off.


	4. What now?

The whole room went silent. No one knew what they had just heard. In fact they did. They just heard a person die, but no one wanted to believe it. It was madness, impossible, something that would only come from a cheesy horror story. Humans devouring others? It is simply impossible to believe. The first to speak was the teacher who chuckled, still wanting to believe that it was all a joke.

\- O-ok how… I have to admit, it's a really elaborate j-joke to get even the director into it. You did it! You got us, now that's enough right? - Said looking at the three students. - You can admit ... - More silence. -… it's a joke right? - He asked in a whisper.

\- Do you believe me now? - Murilo said.

Suddenly screams could be heard from the corridor, it wouldn't be surprising if most people panicked at this point and when people are afraid they end up making mistakes.

\- Let me out… LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!

\- We gotta leave now!

Most of the terrified students rushed to the door and ignoring the brunette warnings and pushed him out of the door, going through it and running.

\- I SAID TO NOT FUCKING LEAVE! - Said Murilo trying to stop them, but it was aleady too late.

\- Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD! WHAT DO WE DO?! - Screamed Ana panicking.

\- Calm down! I know you are scared, but we need to stay calm! - Said André trying to calm his girlfriend.

\- And do what? Wait till one of those things come here and get us?! - Danilo said taking out his glassess and wiping the sweat out of his face while Murilo closed the door again.

\- We don't even know what exactly make these… things attack us, nor how… I don't know, we don't know anything! We'd better stay here and calm down to decide what to do. - Said Amanda. - Turn on the projector to see if there's anything on the news channels.

Running to the computer, a tall dark-haired student, Sasha, turned on the monitor and opened a website that ran live news, and what they saw was even more disturbing. Helicopters and military cars everywhere, piles of bodies on the streets and thousands of desperate people running. The reporter was trying to speak, but the screams and noises of gunfire were too loud and not just on that channel. All newscasts showed similar images in different areas of the city, some with an aerial view, some on the streets among the chaos, and others without images, as if the camera had been turned off.

\- Holly shit… - Said Amanda taking her hands to her head.

\- How did it spreaded out so fast? - Asked Isa.

\- Must be… some kind of virus maybe? - Proposed Danilo, then widening his eyes and pointing to Murilo. - Holly shit! If it is that you are gonna turn into one of them!

\- What? Why Murilo? - Said Amanda putting herself in front of her boyfriend.

\- You shirt is covered in blood! You are infected! - Upon hearing that some students backed off, except for the brunette’s friend.

\- What? No. This blood is from a girl that was attacked close to me, no their's!

\- How can you be so shure?! What if it is through the air?! He can’t stay here! - Screamed Sasha.

\- Everybody calm down! It’s just like Amanda said, we don’t know anything. Maybe it’s not- André tried to say, but was interrupted by the professor.

\- I’m not risking the students lives! You and everyone that had contact with him get out! NOW! - Screamed the professor for the first time in years.

\- If you lay a finger on him I swear I rip you apart worst than those things! - Threatened Amanda staying in front of Murilo.

\- And if you don’t leave we will-

The man was interrupted by the violent slamming on the door, so har it even shakes. Everyone froze in panic thinking it was those things trying to get in, but were surprised to hear a voice.

\- Isa?! You there?! Amanda?! - They heard a familiar voice.

\- Gui?! Gui! - Screamed Isabela recognizing her boyfriend’s voice and running to the door.

\- Are you crazy?! What if it's one of them?! - Said Sasha.

\- They can’t speak idiot! - Said Murilo opening the door, letting Guilherme and Rodrigo in.

\- Thank god you are ok. - Said Guilherme hugging Isa. - It is a fucking chaos out there, we almost got caught by those monsters.

\- WAIT! LET ME IN! - They heard a voice scream.

When Murilo opened the door again he saw a brown-haired boy running toward them with at least 10 infected behind him, grunting and walking slowly towards him with their arms raised.

\- He’s not gonna make it! Close the door! - Said the professor pushing Murilo and slamming the door.

\- The hell are you doing?! He’s gonna die! - Said André trying to take the man out of the door.

\- I’m not gonna die because of you!

\- HELP ME PLEASE! - The boy screamed desperately fisting the door while the gruntings got louder and louder.

\- Get away from the fucking door! - Screamed Murilo helping André. - Quick! Someone grab him!

Amanda and Rodrigo went to the door and opened it letind the boy in, but before he could completely enter one of the infected grabbed his arm and bitted his forearm, taking a chunk out of him. While he screamed in pain Rodrigo punched the monster’s face making it let go of the arm, in a second Amanda pulled him and Rodrigo closed the door. Every one backed away, just watching the door shake from the dozens of hands slamming and hesring the terrible sounds those things make. Guilherme loked at the boy they just saved and took out his sweatshirt, using it to the bleeding. There was a deep silence in the room, no one knew what to do, and they obviously could not count on the supposed “responsible” for them after he almost got a person killed. After a few minutes, Amanda broke the silence, saying what everyone wanted to ask, but no one knew the answer.

\- What now?


	5. Just the beginning of the problems

They were in that room for hours, waiting for… well, they had no idea what they were waiting for. A rescue? The military? A miracle? Waking up in their beds realizing it was all a dream? It was everything they wanted, but they knew it wasimpossible. It had been hours since the sun had set, the farthest lights from the door and windows were lit to brighten the room a bit without drawing the onfected’s attention, because they still did not know how they behaved. They stopped banging on the door after 2 hours when they heard a loud noise coming from somewhere in the college, but none of the students dared to make a loud noise fearing it would attract more of them. Some tried to use the internet to contact relatives, but only Murilo and Sasha succeeded; Sasha's father was in the hospital with the rest of his family after being attacked by one of them at work and since the place was one of the best protected by the police she was relieved. Murilo's parents were protecting themselves in their own home, the dark-haired’s father was addicted to survival series and demanded that the family had a storehouse with perishable food and, against his wife's wishes, a weapon. They said that everyone was well and protected, that they would find a way to go to the college to pick up their son and friends. None of the others were able to talk to their relatives, nor by telephone that were currently plugged into the charging socket. Everyone was sitting or standing still not knowing what to do or say, Rodrigo quietly took pictures with his camera and the only one who made sounds was the boy sitting at one of the tables leaning against the wall with his bleeding arm.

\- His fever went down. How are you feeling Bruno? - Isa asked the boy who was sweating and looking pale.

\- Everything hurts. Not the kind of muscle pain, you know? My bones hurt, even breathing hurts. - He said breathing heavily.

\- Maybe the wound got infected. We don't have any kind of medicine to treat it. - André said looking at the bite that at least wasn't bleeding anymore.

\- Damn, I'm starving. How much more do we have to wait here? - Danilo asked, opening his bag and picking up a cookie package.

\- Until a knight in shining armor mounted on a white horse appears, so it'll take some time. A lot of time. Probably forever. - Amanda said sarcastically cuddling Murilo.

\- My God, shut up! - Danilo said.

\- Jesus, calm down! Trying to lighten the mood. Can't even joke anymore. Hey, can I have one?

\- Wait a minute. Does anyone else have food? - André asked and 7 out of 10 people waved. - Bring it all to the table, we need to share it and also ration it so it doesn't end quickly.

\- No way! I’m not sharing anything. - Danilo answered eating a cookie.

\- Stop being an asshole and put the fucking package on the table. - Ordered Rodrigo.

\- Or what, nigga?

\- That’s enough! We have to work together and that means not letting anyone starve. - Ana said carrying a jar of fruits and a bottle of water to the table. The others who had food also put it there. Seeing that he was at a disadvantage Danilo threw the package on the table with a snort.

\- What makes you think you're in charge here kid? - Asked the teacher approaching the table.

\- Maybe the fact that you left a person to die and didn't take any initiative so far even being an adult. - Furious, the man clenched his fists, but said nothing. - Okay, we have 4 biscuit packs, 3 fruits, 5 cereal bars, 3 and a half bottles of water and a soda. Since we don't know how long we'll stay here, it's better to eat just enough to have energy. - Some started to protest. - Look I would also like to have a decent meal, but now it's not possible. We have to be careful and practical. - He took the fruits and divided them so that they each got a piece of each fruit. - Let’s start with what is most likely to spoil first and let's split the soda can. Water is more important and we need to save it.

Said and done, they each took their share and began to eat their miserable meal, trying to savor the little they had. Amanda helped Bruno with his since the boy was in too much pain.

\- Here, you can have my share of the apple.

\- Amanda…

\- Don’t worry, André. You know I don’t eat much.

Knowing it would be pointless insisting, the older brother finished his grapes and took the soda from Guillerme's hand to take a sip, but before he could put the can in his mouth he heard a sound from outside. Everyone knew what kind of sound it was, anyone who has seen action movies knew what a gunshot sounds like. Itsounded like a machine gun, firing nonstop, and when it did stop, it quickly came back. This went on for about 5 minutes until it stopped and didn’t came back, it didn't seem far away, maybe a few blocks from the college.

\- Think it's our knight in armor and horse? - Guilherme asked to André.

\- I hope so, just hope it isn't an ogre attacking travelers.

\- A what? - Isa asked with a confused look.

\- Yeah, it looked cooler in my head. Ignore it. - He said taking a few sips in the soda.

\- What you lack in creativity you have in beauty. Oh yeah, you don’t have that either. - Amanda said laughing.

\- Shut up. Anyway, we better get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow the situation, at least here, is gonna get better and we'll be able to get out. - Said André getting up and approaching Bruno. - Feel better after eating?

\- A little. Thank you. - He said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

\- Don’t worry about it, rest now. We'll try to get some help tomorrow.

Wearing coats as a blanket and backpacks as pillows, they all settled on the floor or put together the sleeping tables. André put the food in an empty backpack and set it beside his head; he didn't think anyone would try to steal, but Danilo and professor Kaique kept staring at the food with a twinkle in their eyes. Lying on the floor hugging Ana with his sister's green plaid blouse as a blanket, his friends were all around him; Amanda and Murilo hugged each other in a fetal position facing him, Isa and Guilherme were lying near the wall and Rodrigo was lying down in two tables. With the exception of Rodrigo and Bruno, everyone was lying across the classroom floor, some under the table but all close together except for the teacher who kept his distance from everyone.

\- Is this shit happening in countries too? - Asked Amanda.

\- Why? Worried about your animes? - Said Murilo knowing how much his girlfriend liked the japanese cartoons.

\- Of course, I still want to know if Luffy will find One Piece. - She answered making their friends laugh.

\- You have to check your priorities, especially now. - Isa said with a smile.

\- But that's not it, it's just ... you were supposed to be landing in Orlando now. - She said looking at her brother. - If this is happening there too what would have happened? Would the airport be full of them? Would there be any on the plane? - She asked not waiting for an answer. - I’m so glad the flights were canceled. I don't know what I would do without you here.

\- Well, I don't know what I would do without you by my side either. Who else would make terrible jokes like yours? - André said smiling. - We will be fine. We'll protect each other.

Grinning at his brother Amanda closed his eyes and snuggled into Murilo's arms trying to get some sleep, none of them could fall asleep immediately, but the stress left them exhausted. André kissed Ana on the head whispering "I love you" that was answered by her and started to face the ceiling. He didn't know what to expect fot the next day, but he could just wish it would be better.

* * *

André thought he would wake up to the sound of helicopters rescuing them ,with one of her sister’s stupid puns, his girlfriend's kind voice, or even an argument between Danilo and anyone in the room, but none of it woke him up. It was the strange muffled sounds. It was a familiar sound. It wasn't words or some object falling, it looked more like a… grunt. He remembered hearing the same sound the day before, coming from the mouth of those… those things.

Noticing what it was opened his eyes and jumped up, waking Ana.

\- André? …What the…

The brunette paid no attention to his girlfriend's sleep-laden words, he focused only on the boy who had previously been lying on the table barely breathing in pain holding his injured arm and was now standing with his arm outstretched ready to grab Rodrigo, his eyes whitish. and the open mouth reproducing the sound that terrified their lives now.

\- RODRIGO WATCH OUT! - AndrÉ shouted, putting his arms around Bruno's shoulders, or whatever he was, pushing him away.

The scream woke the others who saw the scene startled and instinctively moved away from the two. André was now trying to escape from the monster's teeth that were getting closer and closer to his face until it was hit by a chair and fell on the floor. Then he saw Amanda holding the iron chair with difficulty to attack the monster again, Murilo noticed that she was having trouble and took the chair from her hands lifting it as if it were cardboard.

\- Bruno? Bruno! - He tried unsuccessfully to call for the boy who was rising toward Murilo now.

Before he could get to his feet, the brunette slammed the chair on him again, hitting his head. This time he didn't get up anymore and a pool of blood formed around him. The teacher, Danilo and Isa couldn't hold the little food they had in the stomach and threw up at the sight. Approaching carefully, André noticed that Bruno's head had a wound deep enough to reach the brain, caused by the force that Murilo used to hit him.

\- Is it dead? - Sasha asked.

\- I think so. - Answered André poking his body making sure he didn't move anymore.

\- How did one get in? The door is closed!

\- Can’t you see it's Bruno? He turned into one of them while we slept.

\- So that means…

\- The bites. - Confirmed André. - The bites infect us. If you get bitten you become one of them.

Everyone stood there staring at the corpse and trying to understand that one bite was enough to become a monster. To lose control of your body and go out attacking anyone you saw along the way. To die and never come back.


	6. Necessary measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, final exams and all of that, you know? From now on it's gonna be quicker. Enjoy.

No one could sleep for the rest of the night. They took Bruno's body to the corner of the room and covered him with a coat, but then they had to throw him out the window because of the smell. Murilo had finally stopped shaking and, thanks to Amanda, understood that what he did was necessary. It was hard to stop seeing that as a human being, for the brunette he took a life as he watched the blood leak from his body, but his girlfriend repeated for the rest of the night that it was no longer Bruno and it wasn’t a human anymore. It was what she said not just to Murilo, but to herself as well, the possibility that they would have to kill these things from now on was big if they wanted to survive. As the sun began to rise they split the cookie pack and drank as little water as they could, which in the end was almost a whole bottle. With each passing hour André became more and more nervous wondering when the rescue would come. Or even if it would arrive. He didn't want to cause panic with the idea that they might have been abandoned, but he told them they should do more than just wait.

He spent the whole day trying to convince people that it was best to leave the room to at least look for more food, but they were all too scared, Amanda and Murilo being the only ones who agreed with him. Night came again, too slow for some and too fast for others, and some of the food was split. Not used to eating so little, most complained of hunger while their stomachs growled.

When morning came again and the last cookie package was split, André decided to take action even if the others did not agree. He remembered the events of two nights ago, and as terrible as they were, they got some information. They now knew that the virus was passed through the bite; that the transformation took at least 8 hours, with the person having fever, pain and palidity which made it easy to distinguish a normal person from an infected one; they were slow but not weak, perhaps depended on one's physique; their only goal was to eat, he still didn't know if it was just people or any kind of living being; and there was a way to stop them: an attack strong enough to affect the brain. The fact that they were slow calmed him since it would be easy to escape from one of them, but against many would be more difficult, if he had a weapon his chances increased.

\- What are you thinking? - Amanda asked seeing the concentrated face of her brother.

\- We need more food, so we need to go out and go to the cafeteria.

\- Get out? Are you crazy? - Ana said listening to the conversation. - We don't know how many of them are out there.

\- Exactly, we don't know. Have you thought that might not have any of them here on this floor? Even with all the screaming the other night nobody came knocking on our door. It's our chance.

\- Our chance of what? To get bitten and become one of those things? No way, we already agree that it's best to wait here. - Said Danilo.

\- André is right. We don't know when or if the rescue will arrive, the food is running out and the cafeteria is full, we just need to take a few backpacks and while one or two get the food two others protecting them. - Said Murilo.

\- Protect how? Ok if it's one or two, but what do we do if it's full of them down there?

\- We created a distraction. - Amanda said as if it was obvious. - There’s the front staircase leading to the turnstile and the back staircase that is closest to the cafeteria. If someone goes to the front and lures the walkers away from the there the path is clear.

\- Walkers? - Guilherme asked without understanding.

\- Yeah you know, walkers because they ... walk. Easier to say than infected.

\- No, it is not.

\- Yes it is. Try to say it 5 times fast each.

\- Guys! Focus here. - André asked. - Okay, that's a good idea actually, the problem is we don't know how many walkers - He saw Amanda raise her fist, smiling. - are on the stairs. We know they have a weakness: a blow to the head. If we're going out we need to have some kind of weapon, look around the room for something like that.

\- Weapon? But… then we would be killing people. - Said Sasha.

\- You all saw, after you turn you are no longer a person. Just a monster that devours everything ahead. - Everyone was quiet as they absorbed the words of the brunette. - Until the rescue comes, we need to prepare, take action and survive. First we need weapons to fight them. Come on.

As the students were ordered they started to rummage around in chairs and tables to try to find a weapon, the only one who didn't move was the man they no longer needed to call a teacher.

\- That includes you Kaique. - Rodrigo said turning one of the tables sideways.

\- For what? It's not like I'm going out there. - He said indifferently.

\- Oh yeah? Well, since you won't help you won't get any food. How about that? - Said Isa tired with the uselessness of the man.

\- What?! You can't do this! You should respect me!

\- Respect is deserved and to my knowledge you haven't done any shit so far to deserve it. Quite the contrary in fact.

\- Better to start helping if you want to eat. - Amanda said tearing off the metal chalk holder and blackboard eraser.

With his face flushed with anger, Kaique stepped forward and began to search his bag, it was obvious that he was pretending to help, but at least he wasn't sitting around doing nothing. When any of them found something they could use as a weapon they left it on the table and when they were done they went to take a look at what they had, being impressed by some of them. Most were table and chair legs, but others were more creative and used tape to glue scissors blades to the ends. One of them, probably Guilherme's, was a nearly three-foot T-shaped ruler used in architecture, but had huge splinters of wood stuck to the ends. Murilo yanked one of the metal legs off the chair and, no one knew how, twisted, leaving only the spiral end. Amanda sharpened one end of the metal bracket scraping in the wall and covered the shaft with plenty of tape to keep her hands from being cut off. André took one of the wood legs.

\- Okay, me and 3 others are going out and check the corridor, as soon as we can get rid of the walkers on this floor. I'll get their attention away from the cafeteria stairs.

\- André, let me do it. You are practically Professor Xavier. - Said Murilo.

\- If you both go, so will I. - Amanda said to the two who could not even begin to protest before they were interrupted. - Don't even start! Like hell I'll let you two go there alone, since I'm the one who will do the distraction.

\- No fucking way! - Exclaimed André.

\- Listen me! I'm much less likely to be grabbed by one of them, I'm smaller and more agile than you two.

\- I won't let you risk yourself like this. - Said Murilo.

\- Well, it was my idea, so I have the right to choose what I'm going to do.

\- Stop acting like a child, Amanda, I- André tried to say before being interrupted.

\- You can't protect me all the time, sooner or later I’m gonna have to learn how to take care of myself. Trust me please. - She said to her brother with a serious face.

\- Argh! You will never stop being stubborn, will you? Ok, you're going to distract them while Murilo and I get the food. We still need one more person to protect us. - He said looking around everyone in the room waiting for someone to volunteer.

\- Shit. I'll go! - Danilo said to everyone's surprise.

\- Uh… Are you sure? - André asked surprised by the attitude of the boy.

\- I have to be useful somehow, right?

\- My God Danilo, have you been bitten? Is hunger making you delirious? Post-traumatic stress? - Amanda said placing her hand on the boy's forehead.

\- Fuck you, I just don't want to feel guilty about doing nothing. - Said slapping the brunette's hand.

\- All right, so after clearing the way to the stairs Amanda will lure the walkers away from the cafeteria and Murilo and I will get as much food as we can while Danilo protects us. Rodrigo, you stay in the door and only open when you hear me call your name, Ok? - André explained.

\- But what if you are surrounded? - Ana asked.

\- We find a way, we enter in another room or something. Don't go after us, wait till we get back. - Rodrigo nodded with a worried look. - We shouldn't take long, 15 minutes at most.

They went toward the door with their weapons and their backpacks slung over their shoulders. Ana went to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss asking him to be careful and wishing good luck, Amanda and Murilo also gave each other a kiss.

\- Be careful, ok? - Said Murilo caressing his girlfriend’s cheeks.

\- You too. After all I still need to know my mother-in-law, right? - Amanda said making him laugh.

\- True, she's crazy to meet you. I should have scheduled dinner before… - He said in a whisper.

\- We'll have a feast as soon as we get out of here and find them, okay? - She answered receiving a smile back.

\- You guys’re ready? - Everyone nodded with determined faces. - Let’s go.


	7. First expedition

<https://luisajuliani.tumblr.com/post/189411538998/luisajuliani-works-archive-of>

* * *

After the door was closed, the four young students stood motionless and silent, holding their weapons waiting for an attack by one of them at any time. To their surprise the corridor was empty, a dark red stain covering part of the graffiti on the wall that André had seen before. Without taking his eyes off the passage leading to the second corridor he whispered to the others as quietly as possible.

\- Let's go slowly and without noise. Wait till I see how the next corridor looks like. - He whispered to the other three who just nodded.

Walking slowly to the edge of the wall, André peered down the corridor and saw a walker. By the age he seemed to be a teacher, was staring at the wall and was missing part of his arm from the elbow down. He wasn't far, he could kill him without raising attention. He beckoned to the others and braced himself by holding the table leg even tighter. He took a deep breath one, two, three times and then ran to the monster and hit the wapon hard on his head. The sound of breaking bones was disturbing, but the creature fell to the ground and didn’t move anymore. He stared at him for a few more seconds to confirm that he was dead and then called the others. Reaching to the edge again he peered into the space where the toilets, elevator, and stairs were, and saw four of them, two closer to where they were and the other two closer to the window.

\- Danilo and I'll take care of the two closer to the elevator. Amanda and Murilo you go to those on the window. - André said to his companions who nodded.

Everyone prepared and as soon as André gave the signal they ran to the walkers. Being closer André and Danilo had no problem hitting the creatures who didn't have time to react, but as soon as they heard the noise the walkers closest to the window turned and started walking. Murilo immediately slammed the metal weapon into his head killing him, Amanda waited for the other to come a little closer and aiming in his eye taking a deep breath and stucking the makeshift spear into the monster pulling back as he fell. Danilo put a hand to his mouth trying not to get sick at the sight and the smell.

\- Wow, that was ... better than I expected. - Said Amanda.

\- They are too dumb and slow to react, we won't have problems like that. - Danilo said poking one of them.

\- But if it's too many of them it would be almost impossible to kill them all. - André said looking at the two stairs. - Okay, at least the first flight of stairs is empty. As soon as they start walking toward the turnstiles we go to the cafeteria and grab as much food as we can. Remember that you just need to get their attention Amanda, don't do anything stupid.

\- Me? Do something stupid? Never. - Said jokingly, but stopped seeing the serious features of brother and boyfriend. - Don’t worry, I'm not going to be a hero. Promise.

\- Ok, so let’s go. Good luck, I love you. - Answered the brother.

\- Love you too.

\- Love you, be careful. - Said Murilo kissing Amanda once again.

\- Love you too.

\- And me?

\- Not you. - She responded to Danilo going to the stairs.

Like Amanda, the boys went to the opposite stairs and began to descend, watching intently. They were only on the second floor, but the descent was so slow and cautious that it looked like they had descended ten floors. They had to kill a few walkers along the way and be careful as they walked through the first floor access door, but managed not to draw attention. When they reached the ground floor they saw at least 15 of them, some standing and others walking in random directions. They hid behind the wall and waited for Amanda to begin the distraction, the cafeteria just ahead consisting of a counter with a display case containing snacks and savory foods, and behind some cabinets and a refrigerator for drinks. Within seconds they heard a loud noise from the turnstiles and immediately the walkers began to follow him, stretching their arms and grunting as they went.

As soon as the path was clear the three boys ran to the back of the balcony and began to fill their backpacks. One of the walkers behind noticed them and began to approach, Danilo waiting for him with his weapon in hand. The backpacks were almost full when André accidentally bumped into one of the cups on the counter and it crashed to the floor, the noise immediately drawing more of them.

\- Shit! We have to go, I can't handle them all! - Danilo said hitting one.

\- Murilo! We gotta go! - Said André pulling the brunette to the stairs.

The three of them started running up the stairs, creating a distance between themselves and the creatures. When they reached the first floor André suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head that made his vision blurry and his body fall.

\- Holy shit! You are humans!

When his vision returned to normal, he came across an asian boy with a camera tripod in his hands. He felt something wet run down his face and when he put his hand to the aching spot he saw blood seep through his fingers.

\- We don't have time for this! They are coming! - Said Murilo taking the backpack of André. - Help him Danilo!

\- I'm sorry, I-

\- We can talk about it later, come on! - Danilo said pulling André by the arms.

The four climbed to the second floor, Danilo forcing André to move, and startedrunning towards the living room.

\- A… Amanda, she- André tried to say as he held his head.

\- She is too stubborn to die,she gonna come back soon enough! Just fucking go! - Danilo said pushing him.

When they arrived at the door Murilo shouted to Rodrigo who immediately opened it. As soon as he entered he threw the backpacks on the floor and ran out trough the door again, Danilo led André, who was still dizzy, to one of the chairs and took off his shirt to stop the bleeding.

\- What happened?! Was he… - Ana asked going next to her boyfriend.

\- No, it's not a bite. This dipshit hit him with a tripod. - Said Danilo.

\- I’m sorry man, I thought it was one of the retarded. - Said the boy.

\- Retarded? After all who are you? - Isa said helping Danilo.

\- I'm Igor, me and my friend-

He was interrupted when they heard a continuous shout from the corridor, getting louder and louder. Suddenly Amanda ran through the door still screaming followed by Murilo, who closed the door as soon as he entered. Amanda clapped her hands and gave an unnecessarily loud scream.

\- Fuck yeah! Suck it bunch of assholes! - She shouted, stretching her arms. - We did it! I mean, with total respect for all the innocent lives that were lost, my condolences and all, but- She stopped talking as soon as she saw her brother, the smile fading and her eyes widening. - Holy shit André! What happened?! My God, don't tell me that-

\- No, it was this asshole who hit him thinking he was a walker. - Danilo answered again.

Amanda looked at the boy with an angry in her eyes that neither friend had ever seen before.

\- What the fuck is your problem?! You could have killed him! - She shouted approaching him.

\- I already apologized! Look, I'm sorry. I was scared, my friend and I tried to get out and-and… they got him… they ripped him apart right in front of me. - The brunette's anger diminished when she heard the boy. - Let me help, my father is a doctor and taught me some things.

Amanda didn't answer, just turned and went to her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. Igor approached and, giving her a look as if asking for permission, took André's head, pulling his hair back to see the wound.

\- The cut is deep but not too large. I will need to stitch, does anyone have thread and needle? - Asked the boy to the room.

\- I have. - Guilherme said attracting confused looks. - What? My mom likes to sew, so I help her.

\- Ok, is there any clean water? Put it in a cup or any container for me. I need you to talk to him ok? Don't let him pass out. - He said to Amanda, who pulled a chair to face her brother.

\- Hey bro? We made it, besides your head off being split in the middle the expedition was almost a success. - She said while Igor splashed water on the cut from behind, making the brother bend in pain.

\- Y-yes… and I thought you would do something stupid. - Said with a laugh.

\- Yeah, it looks like the tables have turned isn’t it?

\- Yes, and the world with it.

They kept talking about different subjects; childhood memories, college affairs, the fucked up situation the world was in, and so on. Murilo arranged the food on three tables catching everyone's attention, especially Kaique who tried to get something before being harshly scolded by Isa. The situation was less desperate now that they had food, but everyone knew things could get worse at any moment.


	8. Getting out of the cage

In a blink of an eye 1 month had passed. More confident after the first expedition the group of survivors began to go out more trying to free the corridors and look for more students. Five days after that the power went out and the college generators were activated, luring the undead to the top floor of the building. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, the group managed to block the stairway doors leading to the fourth and fifth floor where most of the walkers were. After killing the few left behind, they were finally able to leave that room and wander the rest of college without worrying. The canteen had enough food to last for months, and the turnstiles prevented any wanderers from coming through the gates.

André's head was much better, Ana and Amanda kept an eye on him all the time so he didn't push himself too hard and open the stitches. He became a leader for the group without anyone having to speak, when he gave an order everyone did it without question except Kaique who grunted and spent most of his time doing nothing, but it was better that way. Amanda was always on her brother's side helping with the decisions, they were more united than ever, always supporting each other. Murilo and Guilherme were basically the engineers of the group creating new weapons and utensils with the equipment and objects that Danilo, Ana and Isa found through college. Rodrigo found more cameras and equipment in the photo studio and went on to document the group's daily life, writing in notebooks about the mood among people, new tools they found, food reserves and other things. He used the college instant camera to help catalog and to do “interviews” with people.

\- It’s been almost a month since the outbreak. What are your thoughts now? Do you have the same concerns as before or not? - Rodrigo asked as he adjusted the focus of the videocamera.

\- Well, I'm not scared anymore like before, but I don't know how my family is doing. - Murilo answered scratching his thin beard. - Last time we talked they were fine, you know my dad has some kind of shelter if some shit like this happens, but I have no idea how they are now.

\- You want to go out there, right? I heard you talking to André.

\- Yeah. I know my house is far away, but I can't sleep well knowing something might have happened. I really want to see the Maitê.

\- Your little sister?

\- Yeah, it was her birthday last week. I'm just... sorry man, can we do this later?

\- Of course, no problem. - Rodrigo said stopped recording and turned off the camera.

Murilo thanked him and stood up to look around. The ground floor consisted of the cafeteria, an area with tables, a hallway with three classrooms, and the library. Most people stayed there to rest and talk, one of the hallway classrooms was his and Guilherme's workshop, and the upstairs classrooms were like dormitories. He started walking toward the library knowing that it was where his girlfriend would be, probably drawing. He passed by the people talking about diferent subjects, focusing on the 6 they met in one of the third-floor classrooms, 5 students and the teacher named Elisa. She and Kaique spent most of their time together, perhaps because they were the only adults in the group, but at least she was more friendly and more helpful than he was. Entering the library and going to the two tables at the back, he saw the brunette sitting hunched over the sketchbook. She looked up from her notebook when she noticed someone nearby and smiled when she saw her boyfriend.

\- Hi babe, how are you? Did something happen? - She asked closing the sketchbook.

\- It’s nothing, just ... - He said sitting in the chair next to her. - I miss my family.

\- I know, I noticed that you aren't sleeping well.

\- I woke you up? Sorry.

\- No need to apologize, it must be difficult since you are all very close. - She said, entwining her fingers with his.

\- What about you? Aren't you worried about your parents? You never talk about them.

\- Well, I don't remember my mother. She left when I was about 4 years old and my dad… we were never very close.

\- But don't you wonder how he is now?

\- … Don't worry, I've been talking to André about trying to get out with one of the cars in the garage. - She said without answering the question.

\- But didn't he say it's too risky? - He asked without insisting on the previous question.

\- Yes, but he knows that eventually we need to leave. Remember the gunshots we heard two days ago? Perhaps it is finally the military, after all it must be difficult to search every corner of São Paulo for survivors.

\- Perhaps. If they are near they can take me to my neighborhood. - He said more excited.

\- While there’s life, there’s hope, right? By the way, did you see André around? Earlier he said he wanted to see me now in the afternoon.

\- Didn’t see him here, I think he's upstairs. And I better go to the workshop to see what Guilherme is doing.

The two got up and after Amanda took her sketchbook and case they left the library. Murilo went to the workshop and Amanda went up the stairs that led to the second floor where André's "room" was. Reaching the floor the brunette heard a noise coming from the room in front of the elevator. She didn't think twice as she opened the door.

\- André? What do you want-

Amanda stopped talking, closed the door and started walking quickly back down the stairs. When she reached the ground floor, went to Igor who was sitting at a table talking to Sasha.

\- Where’s my spear? - She asked hurriedly.

\- Your… spear? For what? - He asked without understanding.

\- To pierce my eyes. I saw things that cannot be unseen.

\- What? What you-

\- Amanda! Hey! Wait! - André shouted as he emerged from the stairs and ran to his younger sister with messy hair and misaligned buttons. - Look, my bad, it’s-

\- My bad? You traumatized me for the rest of your life! It's not an image that I can just forget like that!

\- Ah come on! You Talk like you never had sex.

\- Sure I had, but not in the middle of the afternoon when I know my dear little sister might show up since I was the one that called her! - She said dramatically. - Where's my spear? My eyes are still burning.

\- Jesus, stop being dramatic and come with me. - André said taking his sister's wrist and pulling her to the stairs.

As they climbed they passed Ana who was in messy clothes and whispered an apology to her friend. Rolling her eyes Amanda just continued to follow her brother who led her to the third floor and went to one of the windows that had an access platform. After passing it and climbing on the platform, André pointed toward the street.

\- There, see that?

Amanda squinted her eyes and saw a thin red smoke in the blue sky.

\- It’s the same smoke from five days ago…

\- And it's getting closer, I think it's them. The military. - André said with a smile. - We will finally be rescued.

\- Don’t you think it's weird that the first two were green and lately it's just red?

\- Maybe it’s how they identify if the area has survivors. What matters is that they are getting close and will probably take us to a refugee camp.

\- I hope they have a shower, I have to wash my hair and you shave, it looks weird.

\- I like the beard. - He said rubbing his cheek. - Ah, there’s something else. Until they get here we should clear the parking lot and close the gates to prevent more walkers from entering.

\- Good idea, it will make it easier. And we could also try to find Murilo's parents? - Amanda said tuning her voice at the end of the question.

\- Look, I know I said yes before, but now that we can be rescued at any time I think we'd better stay here.

\- Please André, he is so worried that he barely sleep or eat.

\- His house is about 10 blocks away, we might not see any walkers on the street here, but what if it's infested there?

\- What would you do? If you were in his shoes? What if I was in another state when this happened? - She asked making her brother shut up. - The streets don’t have many cars, we can just get one from the parking lot and drive there. If it is full of walkers we can return without problems. Me, you, Murilo and Rodrigo, what do you think?

\- Why Rodrigo?

\- Because he must be crazy to take pictures of the outside as morbid as it is.

He looked at the red smoke once more and pondered. Murilo's house was in the opposite direction, so if they went they wouldn't run into the military and if they took too long they might lose them and, most importantly, lose their only safe place. He remembered the deep dark circles on the dark haired man's face, the pallor that made them more noticeable, and how he adjusted his pants every minute so they wouldn't fall. If he had been away from Amanda in this hell for a month, he would be dying of worry too, he knew everyone was like this with their families. Knowing that some had hoped to reunite with their families and others who had already accepted that they were probably dead, Ana and Guilherme already thought that the worst had happened to their families; Rodrigo, Isa, and a few others were hopeful imagining their parents and siblings safe and sound in a shelter. It was risky to leave, but if he was in his shoes…

\- Okay, let's go to Murilo's house. - He saw his sister smile and open her mouth, but interrupted her before she spoke. - But we need to be fast; Let's go straight to his house, find his parents and his sister, take whatever supplies they have there, and come back. I'm just allowing this because he's my friend and your boyfriend, if others start demanding the same I'll deny it and you'll have to help me explain.

\- Of course! Absolutely! Thanks André, I love you! I'll warn him right now. - Amanda said running to the window.

\- Wait! First we have to clean the parking lot. We'll do it tomorrow and if there's time in the afternoon we'll go, ok?

\- Ok, ok. I will warn the others. Thanks. Oh, by the way... your fly is down. - She said before going through the window and running down the corridor.

André looked down and zipped up his pants, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He took one last look at the fading smoke and followed his sister.

* * *

\- Remember to keep up the formation! Don't let them pass! - André shouted to the others.

After Amanda explained to the others that they would get rid of the walkers in the parking lot they decided who would help. Some were still hesitant to kill them, either out of disgust or fear, so André, Amanda, Murilo, Danilo, Ana, and Guilherme were now side by side with their weapons in hand killing any oncoming walkers. They used this same technique to clean the other floors; standing side by side to prevent one from passing and when they were close enough they killed it. Rodrigo had the task of running to the garage access gate and closing to stop more of them from coming, the ones inside were too slow to catch him. The 20 walkers that roamed the parking lot dropped to just 5, and Murilo ran to each of them, striking their heads one by one.

\- Murilo! I said to keep the formation!

\- It was only 5! I'm fine, don't worry.

\- Running and leaving the group could end up killing one of us!

\- Calm down André, he’s not gonna do it again. - Amanda said.

\- It doesn't matter! What if he-

\- The faster we finish this the faster we can get his family, remember?

André remembered his promise and sighed. It was still noon, they would have enough time until sunset to go to Murilo's house and back, it was obvious that he wanted to go as soon as possible.

\- Ok. Parking lot clean. Walkers killed. Can we go? - The brunette asked anxiously.

\- …Yes we can. Ana, ask the others to help gather the bodies and get the ladder to throw them over the gate. Better not risk it. - André said to his girlfriend. - Rodrigo get ready. We'll be out as soon as we find a way to start one of the cars.

\- Does this help?

Turning around, the leader found Igor with a key in hands.

\- Where did you find it? It's yours?

\- It was my friend's. It's that black one. - Said pointing to the car near the gate. - There's half a tank still, you can go without problem.

\- Thanks Igor. Take care of things around here, okay?

\- Ok, and you take care of that head.

André went to the car and unlocked the doors, saw some materials in the backseat and asked his sister to take them out. He saw Rodrigo coming to them with a backpack and the instant camera around his neck and was unable to keep his eyes from rolling. When he looked back at the car he saw Murilo and Amanda already sitting in the backseat, Rodrigo sitting in the passenger seat.

\- All right, all set? - He asked sitting in the driver and putting the seat belt on instinct.

Everyone nodded yes, and with a deep breath André started the car, looking around the parking lot and then the gate. Ok, they were really doing it. He was already nervous without even being out of the arking lot. He felt a slightly trembling hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the person.

\- I haven't had a chance to say it yet, but… thanks for doing that. - Murilo said with a smile.

André just smiled back and after another deep breath made the car start to move.


	9. False hope

The car moved cautiously through the strangely quiet streets, it was the fourth block they passed, and still no sign of walkers. The only sound present was Rodrigo's camera clicks and Murilo's directions as everyone stared at what the chaos of a month ago had left. The streets were totally deserted, the shops had their windows broken and their products thrown on the floor. The few cars they found on the street were overturned or burned, one of them had a skeleton that made Amanda turn her face so she wouldn't get sick, not to mention the bloodstains scattered on the sidewalk. Rodrigo was the only one who didn't seem overwhelmed by the sight, taking pictures and filming the surroundings. Murilo kept swinging his legs, too eager to meet his family, sometimes asking André to go faster. The brunette denied saying that they should be cautious, but in fact what he wanted most was to get it over with. He had a bad feeling, no matter how empty the streets were, he couldn't help feeling as if someone was watching them.

\- Is it just me or do you guys feel watched too? - Amanda said breaking the silence.

\- I thought it was just me. - Murilo replied.

\- Me too, maybe there are other survivors in the buildings. - Said André looking at the windows of the buildings. - Now I turn left and go straight, right Murilo?

\- Yes, as soon as you turn go straight for another three blocks and then we arrive.

\- André, stop! - Rodrigo shouted scaring the driver and causing him to brake.

\- Fucking hell, what is it?

He got his answer as soon as he looked out the passenger window and felt sick right away. None of them could take their eyes off the boy who didn't look more than ten years old kneeling beside a woman's body and reaching into the woman's stomach to bring the bloody gut to his mouth. After tearing off a piece he lifted his face and looked straight at them, their hearts chilled, it was clear that the corpse and he were mother and son. Rodrigo raised his shaking hands holding the camera to take a picture while Amanda stuck her head into Murilo's neck trying to hold back the tears. André saw the boy start to get up and realized they needed to get out of there. Turning his eyes to the road he began to accelerate and let out a breathhe realize he was holding on.

\- You guys all right? Amanda? - He asked his sister.

\- … Yes. I’m okay, don't worry. - She said moving away from her boyfriend drying some tears that fell.

\- That was the worst thing I ever saw in my life. - Said the photographer watching the photo reveal.

\- I had thought of that possibility, but to see it so closely ... Can we please go faster?

\- Yes, let's go. - Said André accelerating.

As the distance narrowed, Murilo's heart beat faster and faster. After what they saw on the street he couldn't help wonder… couldn't help seeing his little sister in that boy's shoes. What if any of them had been bitten? And if… no. He could not think of that. They were fine. They had to be fine. He felt a hand gently grasp his and turned to see his girlfriend offering a smile. She was afraid to say that everything would be all right, but she said it anyway as the car parked.

\- Ok, let's-Murilo wait! - André shouted-whispered to the man who ran out of the car toward the door. - What the hell, Amanda can.

He stopped talking when he saw his sister follow her boyfriend into the house sighing and looking at Rodrigo.

\- Let’s make sure everything's alright inside. Rodrigo?

\- The door was open.

\- What?

\- You may not have seen because you were parking the car, but the door to the house was open. That's why Murilo ran, his parents wouldn't leave the door open with these things out here. - Rodrigo said with a frightened look.

André felt his body freeze. There was two possibilities, and he didn't like one of them at all. Opening the door he ran to the house, opening the door and seeing a long corridor with two doors and one leading to a larger room at the end. André heard some noises coming from there and began to walk slowly. On the way he looked into the first room on the right and could tell it was Murilo's; he saw the table full of markers and pencils with a paper bin, a metal photo frame pinned to the wall above his bed with several pictures of him with his friends and Amanda, the closet was open with piles of black clothes falling. Then he turned his head and looked at the room on the left that should belong to his sister; the bed had pale blue unicorn bedspreads with a few teddy bears on it, hanging on the wall where the table was there were some crayon drawings, and the closet had several stickers on the door with all the clothes folded. One of the drawings caught André's attention because it was too well designed for a child to make, it was a girl in pink armor riding a unicorn with a sword in hand. Just below was Murilo's signature and a post-it with a red pencil message below: “From the best brother in the world! ♡”. It made André's heart clench even more, because now that he was closer to the back room, he could tell that the sounds he heard were cries. Taking a deep breath he took the last step and finally saw the living room and the sad sight in front of him.

Murilo was kneeled, sobbing from crying with his head buried in Amanda's chest that hugged him trying to control her own tears. In front of them on the side of the couch were three bodies stretched out; Murilo's father, mother and little sister. They were all facedown with bloody puddles beneath them, and André noticed bullet holes in the back of their head and no sign of bites.

\- W-why?… Why-y did t-they… She was j-just a c-child… - Murilo said in a shaky voice and clinging tightly to Amanda.

\- I’m sorry Murilo ... I'm so sorry ... - The girlfriend said not knowing what else to say to calm her boyfriend. - Who would do something like that?

\- André! - The brunette turned and saw Rodrigo with the camera in hand. - You have to- Oh My God… - Rodrigo stopped talking when he saw the scene. Instinctively he raised the camera to his face but was stopped by André.

\- This is not the best time for this, ok? What were you going to tell me?

\- Oh yeah. Come see this.

They went to the front door and Rodrigo pointed to the wall next to the door.

\- What do you think this is?

André looked at the painted symbol on the wall of the house. It consisted of a circle with a risk above and letters and numbers below: H109 - P3. He looked around and saw that some of the houses on the street had the same symbol drawn but with different numbers.

\- I don't know, but it's not just this house. There are four others with the same symbol.

\- On the way here I was taking some pictures and look what is in one of them? - Rodrigo said showing a picture that showed the same symbol in a yellow house.

\- What does that mean? This one has H175 - P7 written. And the one on the other side says H107 - P2… Holy shit! No, it can’t be…

André ran to the house across the street with the numbers he read and entered, Rodrigo close behind. Walking through the door, he came across the room and two corpses, a man and a woman, killed in the same position as Murilo's family was; face down with headshot holes.

\- Holy shit. Holy shit! I don't believe it ... Motherfuckers!

\- What? What does this mean André?

\- The way they are; face down and the bullet holes? It was an execution, and if they were bandits or looters this place would be turned inside out. H is from house and P is from person. It's counting the house and the number of people inside, this kind of procedure is too organized for thieves.

\- Wait, what are you-

\- I thought the red smoke was a sign that the area had no survivors, but it's really when they get rid of them all! The idiots think anyone in town is infected and don't even give them a fucking chance!

\- André! Who-

\- The military! The fucking military are killing everyone Rodrigo! These motherfuckers were supposed to take care of us! - André shouted taking a vase from the table and throwing to the wall.

\- B-But André, they are the military! They… they wouldn't do that…

\- You know that is not true! When a person is afraid he doesn't care about others, saves his own skin without even thinking twice.

The brunette sat on the sofa and took a deep breath. What would they do now? The only hope they had to be saved was actually a worse threat than the walkers. Why were they doing this? Was it their decision or the government's? If they couldn't trust them, who did they trust? He couldn't think about it now, they had to warn the others in college. He told Guilherme and the others that if they saw military cars they had to get their attention. If they did that, all their friends would die; Guilherme, Isa, Danilo ... Ana.

\- We have to go back now. To tell others what is really going on. - Said the leader getting up from the sofa and going to the door.

\- Ok, we warn and then what? Do we hide until they pass?

\- I don't know, I don't know if they search all the buildings or just wait for someone to show up. If they come in no matter where we hide, they will find us. I think it would be best to leave college.

\- Leave?! Are you crazy ?! We have food, energy and protection there, we don't know what else is out here.

\- Either that or get shot in the head. - Said André stopping at Murilo's door. - The problem is where to go and how to avoid the military, I thought they were coming from one direction but it look’s like they spread out.

\- And although we haven't seen many walkers so far, we don't know how many there really are.

\- Yeah, that too. But for now let's focus on going back without coming face to face with them. - André said entering the house and going to the living room.

Murilo was now kneeling holding his sister's body still with tears streaming down his cheeks. Amanda had turned the bodies on their backs and covered them with towels. She looked at her brother, wiping her face, asking with her eyes what they would do now, André went to Murilo and crouched beside him.

\- I’m sorry, Murilo, really, but we need to go back.

The blue-eyed boy didn’t say anything or moved, just kcontinued to look at the girl in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I made a drawing of... that scene from this chapter, If you are interested go to the link:  
https://www.deviantart.com/luisa10/art/False-Hope-840740837


	10. Classroom 313

While the young leader and his friends discovered a terrible truth outside, an important meeting was taking place inside the college, on the third floor in the classroom furthest from the stairs. It was not the first time that they had met there, in fact it had been almost a month since those 7 people had secretly talked about the other people in the group.

\- Okay, that kid still hasn't returned with his sister and her boyfriend, we have time today. - Kaique said to the 6 people who saved on the third floor.

\- You were a right teacher, it seems that their friends have more privileges than we do. - Said a boy with curly blond hair.

\- You noticed, right? How much longer will we have to accept this favoritism? Now we have a chance to reverse roles and have a little of justice here. - He said excited.

\- And how are we going to do that? - A short black girl asked.

\- I already have an idea, I have it since this kid started giving orders left and right thinking he is the adult here.

\- Me and Kaique talked and decided that it's better to have an adult in charge. - Elisa said pointing to the red-haired man.

\- Wait, I don't see you doing much to help either. Why should we listen to you? - A boy with black power asked.

\- M-me? W-well because ... because I'm not going to ration the food if I'm in charge. After all, it's not fair right? Shouldn't those who work harder get bigger portions or are you gonna tell me that everyone here is happy with the amount you eat during the day?

All students began whispering to each other in agreement with the professor. Even with the huge amount of food they found in the cafeteria, they ate a small portion during breakfast, lunch and dinner.

\- And also why not go out and look for your families? You all must be concerned about them, right? - Many agreed with the adult. - I do not promise that it will be immediately tomorrow, but we can organize expeditions to go to them. They talk like it's hell out there, but I'm sure they want to scare us.

\- Scare us? What do you mean? Why? - A black-haired girl asked dramatically.

\- Tell me, what is the best weapon to control a large group of people, especially nowadays? Fear. They are taking advantage of fear to control us, they can even distort it talking as if it is worse than it really is. - Everyone showed frightened looks at the accusation made by the professor, some believed immediately and others still needed more encouragement. - And I also know one thing: I heard the siblings talking about smoke signals nearby. They must be military and it is obvious that if they find us he will lose the power he thinks he has over us. I bet he has a plan to hide us from them and keep us here, under their control. Ha! Like I would let that happen! I promise you that we will find them and ask for help.

\- But how? Although André is not here Guilherme, Danilo, Ana and the others are. How do we convince them? - Asked the blond curly hair.

\- We can't convince them, they are good friends with their leader. We need the weapons to scare them, we don't have to hurt anyone. - Explained Kaique.

\- Igor has the key to the weapons locker and he is their friend, I don't think he will help us.

\- If he won't give to us we have to get it one way or another. Matheus, do you think you can get it? - He asked to the tall boy with black power.

\- Without a problem prof.

\- You won't hurt him, right? - Elisa asked, the only one who was not very fond of the idea.

\- Relax, I promise not to hurt him.

\- When you get the key, come back to the room to get the weapons. Does anyone know where they are? - Asked Kaique.

\- They went to get the dead out of the parking lot. - replied the dramatical black-haired girl.

\- Great, I already know what to do.

* * *

\- Igor!

The young man with small black eyes turned and saw the black-haired girl from the other class, Isis was her name from what he remembered, running up to him. He finished helping Guilherme take the body to the gate and rubbed his hands before speaking.

\- Hi Isis, everything all right? - The young man asked surprised that she suddenly wanted to talk to him after a month.

\- Yeah, actually it's Sasha who asked me to call you.

\- Really? Why?

\- I don't know, she just said she needed to talk to you in classroom 313 on the third floor. Maybe she wants to declare herself? - She proposed with a smile.

The brunette's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, after all it was a possibility. It was not difficult to notice how close the two became during that month and that they both felt something besides friendship for each other. He glanced at the others who couldn't help but smile.

\- W-well… whatever it is, it's better to go find her, right?

\- Absolutely, go find her and take all the time you need. - Said Guilherme smiling recieving a light slap from his girlfriend right after.

\- Come on, I bet it’s nothing important! I'll be right back. - Igor said avoiding the eyes of friends and walking quickly to the building.

\- Hey, can you help us here until he comes back? - Asked Danilo getting ready to throw another body over the gate.

\- Oh I… you know, I don't… I don't have a lot of stomach for that. I think I can be more helpful inside cleaning tables. - She said already heading to the building.

\- … These people are lazy as fuck, aren't they?

\- Not everyone don’t have a problem moving bodies like you, Danilo.

\- I know Isa, but you and Ana don't love doing it, but still help. They could put the disgust aside and try to help little at least.

\- Maybe things will go back to normal and we won't need to get used to it. - Gui said helping Danilo to throw another body.

\- It’s like Amanda says: while there’s life, there’s hope. - replied the blue-haired boy ending the conversation.

Meanwhile, Igor went up the stairs to the third floor trying to stay calm. No, not trying, he was calm. Super calm. Mega calm. Why wouldn't he be? Just because he was gonna meet a pretty girl in a room all alone? How old was he? 12? For christ, he was acting like it was the first time he fell in love. Well, that was the first time he felt that way, but he was already an adult! Oh, did he said that besides being beautiful she was also very cool?

He took a deep breath when he found himself standing in front of the door to classroom 313. He ran his hands through his short hair trying to get rid of his nervousness and finally opened the door. After entering, he looked for the brunette with his eyes but didn't find her, his eyes went through the several wooden tables thinking that she might be crouching for some reason, but that was not the case. Was it the right room? Perhaps Isis heard the wrong number. He should go back and-

The arm that held his neck and the hand that covered his mouth and nose preventing him from bringing air to his lungs cut his line of thought. After all, it was hard to think of anything with someone trying to suffocate you. After the fright he brought his hands up to the arms and tried to get rid of them but his attacker, whoever he was, was much stronger than him. Feeling the pressure in his chest increasing due to lack of air he started to struggle more, he put his hands behind him to grab the man's face, but he couldn't reach it. The pressure got bigger and bigger making his vision become cloudy and blurry, some black spots like mini black holes started to form. His body was numb and his strength was vanishing, he had not even noticed that at some point they had fallen to the floor, but he noticed the reflection of the metal cabinet, recognized the black power but before he could reconize who it was, everything went black. His body went completely limp and only his chest moved slightly because of the air that was finally reaching his lungs.

Matheus was panting slightly, resting his head on the wooden chair behind him and regaining strength in his arms.

\- Sorry man, but it's nothing personal. - He said looking through the pockets of the young man passed out and pulling the object that at the moment was worth more than gold: the key to the weapons locker.


	11. New threat...

\- … No.

\- Murilo, if we don't leave the military-

\- I can't just leave them!

They had to go back. They didn't know how fast the military was moving, it could take a day or two to get to college or just a few hours. They had to go back, warn the others without causing panic, get one or two cars for everyone, pack up the supplies and still find out where they were going now. Was there any part of the city where they would not be found? If not what would they do? Would they leave the city? Were other cities also being slaughtered? André had no idea and his head started to ache from so much stress he was feeling, the situation got so bad all of a sudden and he was no longer sure of anything. They needed to be reunited with others.

\- Murilo-

\- You guys go.

\- What?! - Amanda shouted not believing what she heard.

\- You have to get everyone out of college before the military gets there. Now go.

\- And just leave you here?!

\- It doesn't matter anymore.

\- Of course it matters! What do you think they would-

\- SHUT UP! Don't talk like you knew them! - Murilo shouted to his girlfriend.

Amanda was so surprised that she couldn't answer, her boyfriend had never yelled at her like that. At the same time that his words hurt her, they also pissed her off.

\- How can you-

\- What is that noise? - Asked Rodrigo looking at the door.

André ran up to the door and heard the sound that resembled a truck. Peering through the door, André saw a camouflage-patterned truck turning the street and coming towards them.

\- It’s them, there's any other way out? - André asked Murilo. He looked away from Amanda who clearly wanted to finish what she was going to say.

\- There's the washing area. You can jump over the wall to a neighboring house.

\- So let's go over there and you will come with us. - André said holding the man's arm. - You know these streets, without you we can get lost or come face to face with them. We need your help.

If it had been anyone else, Murilo would have told them to figure it ot for themself. At that moment, he didn't care what happened around him, he didn't feel fear or anxiety like before, he felt nothing but a void, a hole in his chest that took all his strength. He wanted to stay there with his family, if the military came and executed him they would be doing him a favor.

It was what he would do if it were anyone else... but it was his friends and his girlfriend who could die if he didn't guide them back to college. He didn't mind dying, but he wouldn't die in peace knowing that they could die and he could prevent it. He kissed his younger sister's forehead and laid her on the floor, resting her arms on her stomach. He put a lock of her black hair behind her ear and pulled a sheet to cover her.

\- Let’s go then. - He said without facing the others.

Amanda glanced at her brother with eyes full of anger, it was obvious that she wasn’t angry with him, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to stay quiet for long without saying anything. The sound of the truck was getting closer and closer and their time was runnig out. Without wasting time André waved to his sister and Rodrigo to follow the brunette to the washing area. It was a square space covered with beige tiles open to the sky. The wall that contained the sink was lower than the others, allowing them to climb and go to the neighbor's yard.

\- The neighbor's house has an exit to the back street, if you get lucky his car is still in the garage. - Murilo warned leaning on the wall.

\- Go first and see if there's anyone on the other side. - Amanda said with a frown and crossed arms.

\- Why Rodrigo can't do that? - He retaliated without looking at her.

\- Because I told _you_ to go! - Amanda replied more irritated.

\- If we don't run, they'll catch up with us. - Said André. - Can you take a look please?

Murilo knew what they were doing. They weren't just going to leave him to die so they were going to force him to go with them, if he didn’t go all of them would be caught. He snorted as he climbed over the sink to reach the wall, pulled his body and swung his leg over to grab climb it. He took the opportunity to look for a walker or military man on that side, but luckily it was empty. He warned the others and went down so they could get up, Amanda going first, the Rodrigo and André last. As the older brother fell, he knocked over a vase and caught the soldiers' attention. Before they knew where the sound was coming from, they ran down the corridor that crossed the blockgoing the other away from the street on which they arrived. The corridor led to a small garage with the gates open, there was no car inside but something worse.

A walker was kneeling between them and the gate chewing on something. They didn't have to wonder for long what it was when Amanda pointed to a doghouse in the corner. Murilo was the first to move by raising his iron weapon and hitting the creature's head. He strike it once, twice, three times, and wold there be a fourth if André hadn't stopped him.

\- That’s enough! Didn't you notice that he's already dead?

\- Oh really? Didn't even notice. - He replied stomping hard on the remains of it's brain as he passed.

\- I want to hug him and cry at the same time I want to stick my spear in his ass. - Amanda whispered to her brother.

\- I know it's hard for you to see him like this, but give him time.

\- I know, but- The brunette stopped talking when she heard voices approaching.

\- Shit, they're going around the block. - Said Rodrigo. - Where do we go now?!

\- We have to hide. - Said André looking around. - Let's go into that yellow building!

The four ran towards the stairs leading to the entrance door, but stopped when they saw a shadow appear on the door. It was a human figure with torn clothes and covered in blood, Murilo getting ready to hit it but he noticed something different. That walker was not coming slowly towards them or making the grotesque sounds they normally did, he was standing at the door watching them. Then he raised his hand and motioned for them to approach.

It wasn't a walker.

It was a person.


	12. Under new management

\- I’m worried.

\- About what?

\- The sun is going to set in half an hour and they still haven't come back. André wouldn't take that long.

Ana and Isa were resting at one of the metal tables that were near the entrance to the building. The boys were just finishing throwing the rest of the bodies through the gate while Ana paced and looked at the clock every 5 seconds. It had been 4 hours since they left and they still haven't returned, no trip to by car would take that long.

\- Something happened, I'm sure. André would never be out there that long. But what? The got stuck? Did the walkers get them?

\- Girl, relax. Maybe they stopped somewhere to get more supplies. - Answer Isa.

\- For what? We have more than enough here, he said they would be quick. Something went wrong, I just know.

\- What went wrong? - Danilo asked approaching and taking off his dirty hoodie.

\- This expedition to Murilo's house is not far, right Gui? - Ana asked the boy with dark hair.

\- It doesn't take 15 minutes to get there, it would be even faster without traffic and traffic lights. - That only made Ana even more nervous. - But don’t worry, maybe Mrs. Duvaque was so happy to finally meet Amanda that she decided to make a cup of coffeeand talk before they came.

\- I would like to see that. - Danilo said laughing. - Besides, they are too smart to be caught by those things ... well, at least André is.

\- I know he's smart, but I can't help but worry. I’m also worried about Igor, he never came back.

\- I don't think we need to worry about him.

\- Do you think they are finally together? - Ana asked trying not to think about friends outside.

\- If I wanted to declare myself I would have asked the person to find me in a room far away from everyone. - Isa replied.

\- Isn’t that exactly what you did? - Asked Guilherme with a smile on his face.

\- … Maybe.

* * *

His eyelids seemed to be made of concret when he tried to open them, he felt the same difficulty when moving his arms as if they were glued together. Muffled screams reached his ears and for a moment he thought it was his mother trying to wake him up after sleeping in for the third time in a row. He opened his mouth to ask for another 5 minutes, but even that was difficult. He tried again and this time he felt discomfort, exactly when he woke up at Davi's house after his party and the idiot had covered his body with duct tape. At least he helped to-

Duck tape. Room 313. Sasha. Trap.

Igor finally opened his eyes and tried to get up only to find himself tied to one of the desks with his arms tied behind his back and his mouth covered with tape. He looked around the room and came face to face with Sasha in front of him in the same position: tied and gagged. She was looking at him in fright and still trying to say something, he asked with his eyes if she was okay and looked for any injury to her body. Before he could finish serching the door was opened and 7 people entered, all with the improvised weapons that were in the locker.

\- Glad you’re awake Igor, how do you feel? - Asked Kaique kneeling down to observe the student better. - Matheus didn't hurt you, right? We just needed the key and for you to stay out of our way.

Igor tried to ask something but the tape made it very difficult to understand. Kaique took off the tape slowly to not irritate him further.

\- What the- what the fuck are you doing?! Why?! What- Igor didn't know what to ask, just knew that he wanted to punch the man kneeling in front of him.

\- This is the best for everyone, you children do not have the required experience to deal with the situation. We adults - He said pointing to himself and Elisa right behind him. - should be in charge from the beginning.

\- What do you mean?! If André hadn't led us, we would be dead! You would be dead! - He said addressing the students. - Do you know what this asshole did when everything went to shit? He left a student outside the classroom to die and save his- hmph!

Kaique glued the duct tape back to Igor's mouth before he finished speaking, he couldn't risk the students changing their minds now.

\- You can make up as many lies as you want, but it won't stop us from asking for help. I heard your dear leader and his sister talking about the military nearby. I don't know what your plan was, but it's about to end.

Igor saw Sasha giving him a confused look. He himself had no idea what he was hearing. Prevent seeking help? Where the hell did he get that idea?! It was obvious that they also wanted help.

\- I’ll ask you to stay a few more minutes here, - Kaique said getting up and taking her stick from Elisa's hand. - let's get your friends.

\- I don't like this Kaique, you said you were just going to talk. - Elisa said worried.

\- And we will, but it doesn't always work out, does it? This is just for them to see that we are serious. - Said pointing to the weapons. - Let's go.

* * *

\- Where is everybody? - Danilo asked when entering the cafeteria.

\- I don't know, there's usually at least four people here. - Isa replied looking forthe others.

They could hear the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs and several people appear, all the students on the third floor together with Kaique.

\- André hasn't come back yet?

\- No, they… - Gui stopped talking when he noticed that they were all armed. - ... are still out there.

\- Too bad, I wanted to talk to him. And with you. - Said Kaique waving the baton. - Can you join me please?

\- How did you get the weapons? - Asked Isa.

\- Igor lend us the key.

\- What did you do with him?

\- Speak as if we would hurt him. Don't worry, he and Sasha are upstairs waiting for you. Now please join us.

The four looked at each other wondering what they were going to do, they were out numbered and unarmed. Guilherme looked around for a way out, but he knew they had no choice. They didn't know what this was all about, so it was best if they did what they were told, besides he was worried about Igor and Sasha.

The teacher began to guide them towards the stairs while the armed students gathered around and behind them to prevent them from escaping or tryinganything.

\- Can I know what this is about? - Guilherme asked the leader of the mutiny.

\- You must be hungry.

\- … Hungry?

\- Yes, hungry. After all, with the tiny portions of food we eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner it is impossible to be satisfied.

\- If it weren't for rationing the food would be over by now. Wait, all this shitis because of this? I could have complained with-

\- That’s the problem! The food too, but this? Putting a kid to lead so many desperate people? This is a job for adults.

They had reached the first floor and were beginning their climb to the second.

\- If it weren't for André, we would be dead. While he and Amanda came up with a plan to get food, you had your ass tucked in the chair. - Ana said with a voice full of anger.

\- Oh yes, and they got out now to get more help, right? I know everything about the military.

\- Wait, what do you mean? - Danilo asked confused.

\- I know they are coming to save us and I know that you will not let them.

Everyone stopped climbing up to the second and third floors, shockedwith what they heard.

\- Wait, what? - Danilo couldn't help laughing. - You think we don't want the military to save us?

\- Why else would they hide from us that they are around? Of course he want to stay in charge longer.

\- And I thought I was losing my mind here. - Isa said laughing. - You went full crazy.

\- Keep walking. - Kaique orded angrily.

\- Kaique, I don't know where you got that idea from, but André would never keep people stuck here just to stay as a leader. - Ana explained as calmly as she could. - You know him, I know that-

\- You are his girlfriend, it is obvious that you think he is miss sympathy unable to hurt a fly. - had finally reached the third floor. - If they really don't want to hurt us they won't care about staying in the room for a while, we will bring food in a few hours.

\- You’re kidding right? You can't do that. - Danilo said not believing that was happening.

\- What if André and the others return? Someone needs to open the gate for them. - Ana warned.

\- We'll take care of that, now get in.

Kaique opened the door showing Igor and Sasha tied and gagged on the floor. Guilherme and Ana were the first to run to free them while Danilo and Isa were honored to say:

\- The first chance I get, I swear I'll bust your face. - Danilo said angry.

\- I don't know what you think you’regonna get out of this, but it certainly won't be a fucking medal.

\- I just want to make sure everyone is safe and sound, after all this is my job as an adult.

With that he locked the door and left the 6 young people alone in the room full of old desksbathed in the afterglow of the evening.


	13. ...and new allies

The four stared at the bloodstained man and with guts dripping out of his clothes calling to them without knowing what to do. He looked anxiously at them and at the corner where the military could appear at any moment, giving further proof that he was not a walker. André blinked a few times to confirm what he was seeing and then gave his sister a push and signaled the others to follow him. Cautiously they made their way to the entrance watching the man walk away and guide them down the dark corridor. They continued past the porter's table and reached the elevator doors, the false walker holding one of the door's flaps and preparing to pull. Before he did, he glanced at the group.

\- I could use a hand. - He asked gently.

André took a few seconds to react, but soon he was on the other side holding the other flap of the door.

\- On 3, ready? 1,2,3!

At the man's signal they pulled the door open and revealed a pit at least 2 meters deep with an opening in one of the walls large enough for a person to pass through. The door did not want to remain open, they would have to hold it while the others passed.

\- We are not going to hold this long, quik! - André said already feeling his arms burn.

\- Rodrigo go first, get down and I'll throw your cameras after. - Amanda said taking her friend's cameras.

\- Throw me when I say it’s okay. - That the photographer jumped down.

Amanda waited for her friend’s signal and threw the cameras gently at him.

\- Your turn Murilo, drop down. - She orders her boyfriend, who was further away.

\- No. You go.

\- Oh come on guys! We don't have time for this! - André shouted feeling sweat running down his temple and his arms tremble.

\- You heard, we don't have time! Jump! - Amanda said again.

\- Or what? - Murilo asked crossing his arms.

\- … Or the last memory I will have of you is that you are a coward. - She replied in a calm but sad voice.

The statement shocked Murilo more than he imagined, André also seemed surprised that his sister would someday say that about her boyfriend. He was even more surprised when the brunette started to move to the elevator to go down, Amanda wasted no time and jumped right after him.

\- Okay, now I hold both while you go down. - Said the man still stained with blood, even though part of it ran out because of the sweat.

\- Are you crazy ?! You can't hold it alone.

\- Trust me, this is not the first time I've done this. - He said standing between the doors and staying in the shape of a star while pushing them. - Go!

André slipped into the gap between the man's arm and leg to throw himself into the dark pit. He held on to the edge to hang himself and prepare to fall to his feet, but his hand slipped. He expected to feel pain when falling on cold concrete, but was startled to feel something soft under his body. Soon after, the man fell beside him, smearing his arm with blood.

\- Follow me, the building's engine room has a hidden tunnel that leads to otherbuildings 5 blocks away from here. - He said passing through the opening that led to a room with two huge machines and other tools. - Do you have anywhere to hide?

\- I-we- I mean, I think so, but we have to go back before the military gets there. After all who are you? Why did you help us? And why are you covered in… guts?

\- Oh yes, my name is Getúlio, I was the doorman of that building before the dead attacked us. - Now they could see the face of the man who looked to be about 40 years old and still wore the porter's uniform. - When the military attacked the neighborhood a week ago I saved as many people as I could by bringing them here, I don't know what happened to all of them, but some are hidden in the city. And this - Said pointing to the body soaked in blood. - keeps the dead away.

\- Wow really? - Said Rodrigo taking a picture of the man. - But how?

\- Simple, - He started walking as he explained. - they are kind of blind if you noticed so they guide themselves more by the smell. Covering your body with their blood and guts masks your scent and makes you look like one of them.

\- But doesn't blood infect you? - André asked curiously.

\- No, as long as your blood does not come into contact with their blood, you are safe. - He arrived at a large metal door and opened it. - Follow this tunnel until you find a young man named Lorenzo, he will show you where to go.

\- What do you mean you’re not coming?!

The three turned to hear the yelling, Amanda was staring at her boyfriend who still avoided his eyes.

\- He will guide you, there is no more reason for me to help. It's better like this-

_SLAP!_

The slap was loud and quick as a shot, André could barely register what happened but the sight of Murilo with his face turned, eyes wide and cheek turning red was enough to understand. Amanda returned the hand she used to slap him back to the side of the body and clench it into a fist, perhaps to stop herself from giving another one or getting ready to punch.

\- What the fuck is your problem?! “It’s better like this”?! Seriously Murilo?! Is this the best excuse you came up with to break up with me after 2 years?!

\- …

\- … You're right. About what you said at your house. I didn't know them. I have no right to put words in their mouths about what they wanted or didn’t want for you, so I’m going to say myself it’s not what I want. I don't want you to give up.

\- You have no idea-

\- YOU’RE RIGHT! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU FEEL! - She shouted, jamming her fingers into his chest. - I DON'T KNOW HOW IT IS TO HAVE A FAMILY - And she repeated the act again, - WITHOUT AN ABSENT MOTHER - and again - AND A FATHER WHO LOVES YOU! - and again while letting some tears fall.

\- Amanda… - André called his sister with a worried tone.

\- … I have no idea how you feel. But if I were in your place, if ... if I lost André ... - She cried more while looking at her brother. - Just imagining makes me want to give up ... But you wouldn’t let me, would you? - Murilo didn't answer and just closed his eyes. - You would stay here beside me pushing and shouting at me to keep fighting. You would give me a reason, whatever it was, to continue. - Amanda wiped her face and approached placing her hand on the boy's chest. - I know you and I know you would do that. You know me and you know that's exactly what I'm going to do. So you better think of a better excuse, because you get rid of me that easy.

\- Getúlio!

Everyone turned toward the tunnel where a black dreaded boy was panting.

\- The military appeared in Célia's building, we have to use another route to get them out of here.

\- Did they catch her? - The boy said no. - Great, let's go to another route then. Where are you going?

\- T-the Fine Arts college nearby, unit 3. Is there an exit nearby? - Asked Rodrigo recovering first from the scene.

\- Yes, at São Rafael Hospital. Gomes didn't see anything last time, but it's getting dark. If you want we can wait until morning.

\- No, we have to go now! I told them to call the military if they saw them. - Said André.

\- We better go then, follow me. I'm Lorenzo, nice to meet you. - The boy introduced himself before calling them.

Amanda faced her boyfriend one more time and went to the door to follow the guide, André wanted to say something but knew it was better to leave her for now. He looked at Murilo, who was still standing with his hand resting on the cheek that had been slapped and his eyes glued to the floor. He soon started to move and accompany the group beside André, both facing the brunette who started talking to the guide. The silence between them was uncomfortable, so Murilo decided to start a conversation to end the unpleasant climate.

\- Is it true what she said? - Murilo asked quietly so that only André could hear.

\- What?

\- About your father. She never talks about him, just said they are not close.

\- … Our father is ... he ... - André had to think before explaining. - Not gonna lie, he is a very unpleasant man. That type of person who cares more about appearance than your well-being, judges you the moment you turn your back, a businessman who doesn't miss a job event, but barely remembers his children's birthday. - He explained with a sad tone. - But he was always strict with us, so that we would be exemplary children for him to brag about. He had plans, you know? A son who would take over his company and a daughter who ... - André decided not to finish. - He was extra hard on Amanda, you know that she was not the class's nerd, not even close. - He saw the brunette nod. - He would always remind her that she was the worst in the class, that she didn't make extracurricular activities and that she was ... every opportunity he had he said he was ashamed of her.

\- I had no idea. - That was all Murilo could answer.

\- It took me a while to notice the terrible person he is, the worst was when I moved to São Paulo to go to college. It was 3 years away without knowing the terrible things he said to her every day.

\- Didn’t she talk to you?

\- Sometimes yes, but I know she didn't tell me everything. - They watched her laugh at something Lorenzo said. - I think she didn't want me to worry, she never liked to ask for help or for people to pity her.

\- Yeah, she still prefers to climb a bookcase to get a book instead of asking me. - He said laughing.

\- Well, even if she denies it, she also needs help, everyone needs it. - André turned to face his friend. - So if you need just ask, okay? Someone to talk to, to cry, to slap you, - Murilo ended up laughing with the last comment. - just ask. And she definitely will be there for you.

\- … Thank you. And I'm sorry.

\- I accept the thank you, but the excuses you have to give to someone else. You know how much she loves you, right?

\- I know, I love her too. More than you think.

\- You better, or the next slap you’ll receive will be mine and my hand will be closed. - André threatened making the two laugh.

\- We have to be quiet now, there are many dead on the street up here and if they hear us it will be bad. - Lorenzo warned to guide them to a corridor on the left.

Everyone was quiet from there, Murilo feeling better after the conversation and making it his priority to apologize to his girlfriend as soon as they could talk again.


	14. Wolf in sheep's clothing

The boy with black power and his blond-haired friend came up the stairs carrying three bags each with snacks and drinks.

\- Don’t you think it's a little weird that André hasn't returned yet? What time is it already? 9 o'clock? - The blonde asked.

\- Maybe he already knew our plan and left.

\- Without his girlfriend?

\- Come on Silvio, if you could save 5 people would any of them be your girlfriend? Too much trouble.

\- What if he finds a firearm outside? Then we’re fucked, there are some crazy people who kill mercilessly out there.

\- You look like Kaique, all paranoid. - Matheus said when they reached the third floor.

\- Kind of hard not to stay paranoid now a days.

\- You’re right. - He said with a laugh. - But seriously, I can't wait to get out of here, I never thought I was going to say that but I'm crazy to brush my teeth.

\- And I would die for some shampoo.

\- Nothing like the end of the world to make you value personal hygiene. - He said making the two laugh as they arrived at the door of room 313. Matheus rested the bags on the floor and gave a light knock on the door. - Dinner time! Stay away from the door and don’t try anything!

\- Fuck you! - They heard Danilo shout back.

\- Ok… here we go.

He opened the door and saw that none of them were close to them, some were sitting in the chairs in the back. When he saw that they would not try anything, he opened the door to deliver the food.

\- Has André and the others returned? - Ana asked anxiously.

\- Not yet and in my opinion they won't be back. - Matheus replied leaving the food by the door.

\- What do you mean by that? - Isa asked.

\- Come on, you guys are smarter than that. If he wanted to be back he would be already, he probably already planned to leave.

\- You better shut up before I break your teeth! - Guilherme said getting up from his chair.

\- Take one more step to see what happens! - Matheus said raising the improvised weapon that Guilherme himself created.

\- Come on, Matheus, we already did what we had to do. - Silvio said pulling his friend.

Matheus said nothing more and just closed the door, locking it. Igor and Danilo went to the door, Danilo letting his immaturity show by showing his middle finger to the door before picking up the bags. Guilherme turned to Ana and saw that she was still thinking about what the boy had said.

\- Hey, André would never abandon us. He certainly wouldn't abandon you.

\- I know ... but it's hard not to think.

◉◉◉

\- We just need to go down the street now.

The man called Gomes guided them down the street, sometimes going ahead to get rid of some walkers. He didn't have to worry about drawing attention since he was also covered in blood and guts. André offered to cover himself as well to help, but the man said it was not necessary, not only was the darkness of the night hiding them, but there were also so few walkers that he had nothing to worry about. They were leaning on a car waiting for him to get rid of two others so they could continue. They were too close. Only one more block to the college. André felt his heart beat faster with each step he took.

\- There, we can continue. - Gomes said putting the kitchen knife in his belt.

\- Thanks again, I don't know how to repay you for that. - André said.

\- No need boy, we are happy to help.

\- And I want to help by thanking you, do you need food? We can give some of what we have-

André stopped talking when he heard a familiar sound, but this time it wasn't walkers. It would be nice if it was.

\- No. No, no, no!

\- Hide! - Gomes said.

They managed to throw themselves behind a car before the camouflage-printed truck appeared completely on the other side of the block. He was in no hurry to drive, they were probably on patrol without worrying about the two walkers who appeared and tried to grab the truck. André hoped that by a miracle, no one inside the college would hear the deafening noise of the engine in the middle of the night.

\- Here! Please help us!

But nothing was that easy. As soon as the screams started the truck stopped and two soldiers wearing masked helmets, waistcoats and all kinds of protection that didn't leave their skin exposed came down from the back carrying rifles. They dealt with the 4 walkers who walked slowly towards them, each direct shot to the head so high that they made the five jump in fright. André heard the sound of the metal gate opening and looked out the side of the car.

\- Thank God. We were waiting for you! - The black-haired girl named Isis said going to them. - You have no idea how much-

\- Stop! Put your hands on your head and kneel slowly! - The soldier shouted, pointing the rifle at her.

\- B-but- Why-

\- HANDS ON THE HEAD AND KNEEL! - He shouted again scaring the young woman.

Startled by the gun pointed at her, she raised her shaking hands to her head and knelt, letting some tears escape. Another 6 soldiers got out of the truck while the one who shouted went to her aiming at her head.

\- How many of you are there? - He received only sobs in response. - Answer me! How many of you are in there?!

\- What's happening?

André recognized that voice, it was Kaique coming with the other students on the third floor. He was confused, where were Ana and the others?

\- How many of you are there? - The same soldier repeated going towards Kaique.

\- Why are you doing this? We are not infected. I demand the minimum of respect-

Before finishing the sentence the soldier hit the butt of the rifle on Kaique's face causing the man to fall to the ground howling in pain.

\- Does anyone else want to say anything?! Huh?! - The impatient soldier threatened, the students and teachers crouched in fright. - Will someone say how many of you are here now?!

\- We are i-in… s-sev-venteen… - Matheus said afraid to face the soldier.

\- 17? Where's the rest?

\- T-there are 6 locked in a room on the third floor and another 4 w-went out this afternoon. - Silvio replied pointing to the building.

\- Where did they go?! When are they coming back?! - The soldier asked as three of them went towards the building.

\- I-I don't know, they were supposed to be back already.

The soldier repeated all the information on the radio attached to his vest and then he went quiet listening to the orders.

\- Okay, whoever I say goes to that wall and put your hands and forehead on it!

He looked at the faces of the people kneeling one by one.

\- You. - He said pointing to Isis who was still crying.

\- P-plea-se-

\- Shut up and walk! You. - Hhe said pointing to a short boy with a shaved head.

Hiding behind the car, André still organized his thoughts on what was happening. Why were Ana and the others locked in a room? Why was he choosing people, as it seemed, randomly? What was he going to do with them? He heard his sister ask the same question and Gomes gave the answer.

\- They are choosing lab-rats.

\- What?! - Murilo whispered screaming.

\- It’s always like that with large groups, they divide, kill half and take the other one to their station.

\- Let go of me!

Everyone turned their attention back to the military who brought their friends, Danilo being the only one who fought against them.

\- Want to get shot here and now kid?! Kneel and stay quiet! - The soldier threatened pushing Danilo to the ground, the others following straight ahead.

\- You. - And the other soldier continued to choose people, the wall already had 5 lined up.

\- Why were you 6 locked in a room?

\- What do you think? Detention. - Guilherme replied irritating the man.

\- Think you are funny, hun? Go to the wall. - The soldier said giving permission for the other to push him to the wall.

\- We gotta do something, André, they are gonna kill Gui! - Rodrigo said scared.

\- I’m trying to think of something, but I don't know how ... - André got more desperate when Ana got up and went towards the wall.

\- It’s simple.

Amanda said attracting everyone's attention.

\- We create a distraction.

It was the only thing she said before getting up and running towards the soldiers.


	15. The sound of despair

\- AMANDA!

\- Hey fuckers! Do you want some quality lab rat? I'm right here! - Amanda screamed picking a rock and throwing it on a window of a car that immediately setting of the alarm.

\- What the- AFTER HER! - The soldier that was chosing people shouted to the others. - Quick, before the dead arrive!

The soldier who was watching the students on the wall distracted himself with all the shouting and Guilherme took advantage of that. In a quick movement he crouched down and sweep his leg, the soldier falling flat on his face in the parking lot. Before he could get up the boy with glasses kicked the man's head as hard as he could, knocking him out. It seems that the 4 years of capoeira were good for something. His attention was attracted by the shots that started to be fired in the street, walkers started to show up because of the car alarm, while the desperate students started running in any direction with less walkers.

\- AMANDA!

\- SHE COULD GET SHOT!

André and Murilo tried to run to the car where the brunette was hidden, but Gomes and Rodrigo stopped them.

\- LET ME GO RODRIGO! MY SISTER-

\- If you try to go after her you'll die!

\- It doesn't matter-

The car's rearview mirror was shattered by the bullet that was trying to hit one of the 10 or 15 walkers that came down the street where the 5 just passed.

\- If we don't get out of here now, we're going to die anyway! - Murilo replied.

\- Where are we going then? - Rodrigo asked.

\- To that garage! - Gomes said pointing to the underground garage of the building next door. - There must be some cars there yet, just remove the plastic from the steering column, join the battery wires and make a spark with the ignition cable!

\- I won't ask how you know that, but thanks. - Said Rodrigo.

\- I won't leave without Amanda! - Murilo shouted about to run to his girlfriend.

Meanwhile Amanda was still behind the car just in front of the college gate using her spear to kill the oncoming walkers. They were starting to fill in, some falling by the soldiers' bullets but more and more were coming.

\- Let me go!

Upon hearing Ana's cry she turned and saw a soldier dragging her to the truck. She also saw that some of the students were caught, like Danilo who was unconscious. Without thinking twice, she crossed the distance between them and, with her shoulder, pushed the soldier away from her friend.

\- André is behind the gray car! Go! - She screamed before being thrown on the ground by the soldier.

\- You little bitch! - He said before hitting the butt of the gun on her face knocking her out.

Ana wanted to help her friend, but she knew that if she tried, she would end up captured again. With a heavy conscience, she took her friend's improvised spear, turned and ran towards her boyfriend, dodging the walkers and passing Murilo.

\- AMANDA! - Murilo called trying to reach her.

\- Murilo! No! - Guilherme shouted running and holding his friend.

\- Sir! We have to go! - A soldier warned the man who knocked out Amanda.

\- Very well! Put this one in the truck too and let's go!

Murilo fought against his friend while watching the soldier carry his girlfriend, whose face was bloody, into the truck.

\- THEY ARE TAKING HER!

\- THEY Took ISA TOO! - The boy with glasses shouted making Murilo stop.

\- We will find them, but not if we die here!

Murilo looked again at the truck and after a few shoves from Guilherme went towards André and the others who were surrounded by walkers.

\- André we have to- HOLY FUCK, LOOK OUT!

\- No Guilherme! He's human! He helped us get here. - Warned André preventing his friend from hurting Gomes.

\- You need to get out of here, get the car and go to Chácara Klabin Station, it's empty and Getúlio will meet you there! - Gomes said moving away and mixing among the walkers.

\- Who the fuck was-

\- No time! Come on! - André said guiding the others to the parking lot.

The five went down the ramp and went to the first car they found. Murilo tried to open the driver's door, but it was locked. He hit his glass with his steel weapon and as soon as it shattered he opened the door, after he unlocked the others entered, Rodrigo at his side and Guilherme, André and Ana at the back.

\- Okay, now remove the plastic part and-

\- I know how to make a direct call Rodrigo! - The brunette shouted already taking the plastic and pulling the wires.

\- They are starting to come down! - Guilherme said watching the human shadows on the ramp.

\- I’m going as fast as- A roaring engine interrupted him. - YES!

Murilo wasted no time and stepped on the accelerator, didn't slow down even when the dead began to hit the hood of the car as they climbed the ramp.

\- PLEASE! HELP ME!

Matheus screamed in despair as he was devoured by the neck by a walker, two others joining soon after. Ignoring the scene, Murilo directed the car to the side that descended where there were fewer of them and began to formulate the route to the station where they would meet Getúlio.

Now that he could breathe, André realized the chaos they were in. They lost their only safe place, their group had much fewer people, they had no food or water, and ... Amanda. His sister was taken by those animals. He put his hands on his head trying to calm his breathing while listening to his heartbeat like cannon shots. He wanted to cry, scream, punch the seat in front of him, anything to get rid of the anger he felt inside him. How could he let them take her?! He vowed to protect her at any cost! He felt a hand intertwine with his and turned his eyes to his girlfriend. Ana had tears in her eyes and whispered an apology to him. He knew what she was talking about, he saw when Amanda pushed the soldier so that Ana could escape. He pulled his girlfriend into a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek letting her know he didn't blame her. They would find her. They would find them all. Amanda, Isa, Danilo, Igor and Sasha. He didn't know which of the others had been caught, but they would try to save them too.

He turned away from her and looked at Murilo in the rearview mirror. He didn't have to say what they were going to do or where they were going. They had only one goal now.


	16. Caged animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but here is the chapter. It taketime to translaso I’m sorry for the delay.

Her face hurt. Fuck, that hurts. She didn't know what it felt like to be kicked by a horse, but it must be something like that. And it hurt even more when she wrinkled her nose. She tried to open her eyes, but closed it again when she was blinded by a strong yellow light. She gave a grunt when she tried to open it again and came across a ball of light, at first thinking it was the sun.

\- Amanda! Are you ok? Are you in pain?

She recognized Isa's voice at the same time that she realized that what she was facing was not the sun, because as far as she remembered the sky was not gray and red. She slowly got up from the metal bench she was lying on and looked at her friend kneeling beside her. She reached where it hurt and felt a little dry blood and a cut on the bridge of her nose where the soldier hit.

\- Wake up sleeping beauty, the sun has already risen.

Danilo was sitting on the floor with his back against the metal fence that ran around the room forming cages. Professor Elisa was standing up walking and praying.

\- Where are we? - Amanda asked.

\- On the court of a school. - Isa replied.

\- School?

\- It looks like a temporary base, - Danilo said getting up. - and these are our beautiful accommodations. Do you want room service?

\- Jesus, Danilo it’s not the time for this. - Isa said irritably.

\- If I don't don’t make fun of the situation, no one else will do because we're fucked!

As the two continued to argue Amanda took a closer look at the environment. The 4 were surrounded by wire grids with the wires crossing in diamond shapes, making it possible to see the various other cells with people inside that were scattered around the court. One of the walls had glass doors and apparently it was the only way to get in and out of there.

\- That was the plan, right? Not hide from the military, but hand us over to them.

Amanda couldn't help huffing as she turned to the cell on her left and found Kaique staring at her. The boy with blond curls, Silvio, was sitting on the bench while Igor and Saha were sitting on the floor sleeping, hugging with their heads resting on top of each other.

\- What are you talking about?

\- This crazy guy thinks André was going to play Hitler and keep us confined on the college to continue as a leader! - Danilo explained angrily. - But don't worry, he locked me, Gui and the others in a room to prevent our "evil plan" from happening!

\- Wait, are you serious? - Amanda asked getting up and facing the ex professor.

\- Now I know what you guys really wanted! Save your skin by handing us over to these-

\- SHUT UP KAIQUE!!!

Everyone was startled by Elisa's cry of fury, especially Kaique. Igor and Sasha woke up scared and the whole court was silent.

\- B-but they-

\- IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE HERE!!! BUT I WAS THE IDIOT!!! LETTING YOU DO THAT SHITY RIOT WAS THE WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY WILL DO WITH US, BUT I HOPE YOU SUFFER EVERYTHING YOU DESERVE!!!

The silence that followed after Elisa's outbreak was so great that you could hear the flapping of a fly's wings. Kaique didn't know what to say, he just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish that needs water. A few seconds later the glass doors opened and a man in a green uniform and two soldiers entered.

\- What's going on here?! - The man in uniform asked.

He walked slowly through the bars watching each person on them. Amanda then noticed people, there were women and men of all colors and ages there, all avoiding the man's eyes. He was a tall, skinny man with gray hair, his eyes were green and slightly bulging, as well as the cheekbones making him look frightening. He walked slowly while the soldiers with rifles accompanied him, both without a mask allowing their faces to be exposed. One was a short-haired, dark-eyed woman while the other was tall, muscular with a slightly gingerly brown beard. Soon they reached the cell where the 4 young people were and stopped in front of them.

\- Are these the kids from the college? The ones that gave Martins a hard time? - He asked the soldier.

\- Yes sir. It was her - He said pointing to Amanda. - who attracted the infected.

The wide green eyes fixed on Amanda and she felt a shiver run through her body and her throat go dry.

\- So this is the young heroine I heard so much about. You made a great sacrifice for your friends. - He said taking a small pot of alcohol gel and passing in the hands. - I’m Lieutenant Joaquim Roche, responsible for the unit in the Center South region of São Paulo.

\- Responsible for what? For killing and arresting innocent people? - Isa asked with contempt.

\- We are guaranteeing that this infection will not spread further until we find a cure.

\- Guaranteeing? I saw what you did. You killed families! Kids! - Amanda said angrily.

\- Do you think we take pleasure in that? Unfortunately, a few hundred must die for thousands to live.

\- So should I thank you for killing my boyfriend's family? - Amanda asked shocking Isa and Danilo. - The infection spreads through the bite, if we know that you should know it and yet you are murdering innocent people.

\- So you're an expert now? We have professionals doing everything possible to discover the origin and cause of this. Do everyone a favor and let the adults take care of this.

\- If I hear that phrase again I swear I let a walker devour my ears. - Danilo whispered to Isa.

\- Food will be delivered in a few minutes. - The lieutenant said turning and going towards the exit.

Amanda, Isa and Danilo followed the man with their eyes until he went into the sea of cells. Suddenly Isa felt a shiver run down her spine and then noticed that the muscular, bearded soldier was still standing in front of their cell, looking her up and down with a smile on his face. The feeling of disgust was so great that it showed on her face, and instinctively looked away and hugged herself, trying to protect from the scary eyes. Amanda noticed and instinctively positioned herself in front of her friend as she untied her flannel shirt, which miraculously remained attached to her waist. Soon the soldier started walking towards the exit, leaving them alone.

\- What do we do? Igor asked through the fence.

\- We can't do anything for now, they won't think twice about shooting us. - Amanda said sitting on the bench after putting on her shirt. - We have to wait.

\- Wait what? To die? - Danilo asked.

\- No, for André and the others. They will get us out of here.

\- How are you so sure?

The truth was, Amanda was not sure of anything anymore. All this time she tried to think positive by telling herself that this situation would not last long, that the army would do its best to protect people and that by the end of the year they would be done with college and going on with their lives. But after what happened to Murilo and the college… it was getting hard to keep the positive thinking.

-… I don't, but were there’s life there’s hope.


	17. The enemy of my enemy...

Descending the stairs of the station that began to be bathed in sunlight André and the others searched the environment for walkers while being informed of the events of the previous day, outside and inside the college.

\- I can't believe they locked you up thinking that I wanted to remain as leader. - André said irritably.

\- His rate for you was big, I'm afraid to think what he would do if you were there. - Guilherme said.

\- I'm sorry for your Murilo family. - Ana said to the boy beside her. - If you need to talk-

\- What I need is to find Amanda. And the others. - He said without looking at his friend. - Where is this guy?

\- Gomes just said that Getúlio was going to meet us here, he didn't say the time. - Rodrigo replied taking a picture of the empty station.

\- We can't waste time waiting! We don't know what they are doing with them!

\- Calm down man, we-

\- Don't ask me to be calm you-

\- You are not the only one worried about Amanda, Murilo! She is my sister remember?! - André shouted tired of his friend's behavior.

-… I know André. I'm sorry, it's just ... I couldn't apologize to her. - He said in a whisper. - I didn't say anything to her. And ... what if I don't-

\- Don't think about it, okay? We will find her one way or the other.

Murilo nodded and everyone continued walking to the subway tunnels, Guilherme reached his friend.

\- What do you mean apologize to her? What happened?

Murilo thought of answering that it was nothing or just ignore, but remembered the conversation with André in the tunnel. He didn't want to talk about it with anyone, but he had to. So he told Guilherme everything; that he wanted to stay there, how he yelled at Amanda, had to be practically dragged away, again wanted to stay and then about what Amanda said.

\- She's right, if our places were reversed I would do the same as she did. I wanted to apologize as soon as we were safe, but all that shit happened and now she… - Murilo was quiet for a few seconds, letting out a breath he didn't notice was holding. - What if they're hurting her? What if we can't save her? I-I ... I don't want my last memory with her to be that fight.

\- Hey, don't think like that. Come on, we... let's find a way to save them.

\- Of course, we just need to figure out how to get into a building full of armed soldiers without getting shot. - Rodrigo said with a laugh, but nobody laughed.

\- Really Rodrigo? This is not the best time for this. - André suppressed. - Yes, it is a place full of armed soldiers, but one way or another we will go there and save my sister.

\- And Isa. And Danilo. - Gui remembered. - Igor and Sasha too. I'm not sure about Kaique.

Before any of them could comment on the matter, they heard the echo of a noise that made everyone stop where they were, the sound of footsteps could be heard and getting closer and closer. At the corner of the corridor in front of them they saw the man dressed as a walker appear.

\- Great, you managed to escape. - Gomes said approaching. - Follow me, we need to go to the Hospital São Paulo station.

\- By the subway? - Rodrigo asked.

\- Yes, they don't watch any of the lines, so we're not taking any chances.

Everyone follow the man down the stairs to the departure platform, André running to his side and finally asking where his friends were.

\- In a school called Centro Educacional Pioneiro, a large building, about 5 or 6 floors with armed men covering the windows. The place has walls, but they also built a fence because of the trucks.

\- How many soldiers outside? - André asked as they descended the platform and jumped on the tracks.

\- Many. Day and night there are people leaving and entering through the gate because every two hours two trucks leave to search the city. - Getúlio explained pulling two large lanterns and giving Murilo one.

\- So there's no way to get in without being seen? What the fuck are we going to do? - He asked, turning the flashlight on as they entered the dark tunnel.

\- Exactly, there is no way to enter, save everyone and leave without the military knowing it.

\- So, how-

\- Unless we create a distraction. - Getúlio said pointing in front of him.

Everyone looked at where the man was pointing and came across 3 subway cars next to each other. They were so focused on the conversation that they didn't notice when they entered a large area where several subway cars were stored, but that was not all. Perhaps the noise of their voices that alerted them, but now they saw that the cars were not empty. They could see their hands tapping on the windows looking for a way out and the terrifying grunts that echoed through the tunnels. All those wagons were full of walkers.

\- Getúlio… how…? - André tried to ask, impressed by what he saw.

\- The first time we came down here the gates were closed, probably one of the guards was scared and trapped everyone down here with an infected. It was here that we tested this technique of covering ourselves with guts, and also where we learned to control them.

\- Control? - Ana asked.

\- It is not exactly controlling, but we know at least how to guide them. - He said picking up a piece of pipe on the floor and approaching the side of one of the cars.

There he tapped with the pipe causing a high-pitched noise, they could hear the grunts increase for a second and the weight of the car shift to the side where Getúlio had hit.

\- There are three ways to attract a walker: by sight, smell or sound. We eliminated two of these factors by covering ourselves with guts.

\- Got it. They know how to differentiate a human from an walker by appearance and smell, so they don't attack you like that. - Guilherme said.

\- Exactly, they are blind and can only be guided by the sound. - He said dropping the pipe on the floor. - That's how we got them here.

\- Okay, but how does this help us save others? - Murilo asked.

The man snorted like a father tired of trying to explain a situation to his son.

\- It's easy to avoid a dead person or two coming your way, but what if it was 50? Your first instinct is to run, right? What if you can't get away? Like, any way at all?

André understood what Getúlio meant. It was dangerous and would cause enormous chaos, but if it worked, they would be able to save their friends. The boy exchanged glances with his friends and then turned to Getúlio.

\- Okay, what do you have in mind?


End file.
